Still Standing
by ForeverRocking
Summary: When Head Girl Hermione returns to school with her baby sister, with Draco as Head Boy, what can become of this?
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling has that blessing. I only own Emma. The plot is also mine. Hopefully it is original.

AN: this is my first fanfict, so please be nice.

Normal POV:

A young girl around the age of seventeen walked onto the platform 9 3/4. She was about 5"3', and was wearing an oversized cloak, that hid her figure. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, but if it was left free, it would reach her waist in soft ringlets. But, the thing that was most noticeable were her large, brown eyes. And to further draw you in, they held only sadness, tiredness, and great amounts of pain. She immediately headed onto the scarlet train, without seeking out any of her friends. As she reached the head of the train, she found the compartment that she was looking for, closed the door, and then laid down and fell asleep. Her face never relaxing from her saddened state.

Hermione POV:

"Come on" I heard as small, terrified voice whimpered to me "Mione, wake up!"the little voice persisted.

I was shaken awake about 2 hours into the train ride, by my little sister.

Emma is almost 3 years old and most of the time, she never really talks to any one besides me. She is small for her age, and was easily hidden beneath my cloak when boarding the train. But the thing that stuck out the most, is that she is very smart, and also well-spoken. She has long, shoulder length straight hair, something that is the exact opposite of mine, and sparkling blue eyes, which is also different from mine.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked, as I opened my eyes and saw her staring up at me from my stomach, where she fell asleep.

But before she could say anything, someone cleared there throat. I tensed and covered Emma with my cloak.

"Too late, Granger, I already saw." came Malfoy's voice as I sat up and kept Emma under my cloak. "And so my question is, who is she?"

"What do you mean"I said, trying to play dumb.

"Come on now, give me more credit than that. I know that your not that stupid, and I am as smart as they come. So I ask my question again, who is she." Malfoy said, as he turned from the window and looked at me.

"She's my sister" I said, after about a 3 minute pause, debating whether or not I should say anything .

"Well, most siblings stay at home until there old enough to come to Hogwarts." he said, as if he were speaking to a five years old child.

"Really, thanks for the information." I said, and turned away from him, for Emma just crawled out of my cloak and onto the bench next to me.

She stood up on the bench, grabbed my arm, so the she was able to whisper into my ear.

"Mione, im hungry" she said, and then sat back down, calling crookshanks onto her lap.

"Alright," I said and got up and opened my trunk and grabbed her some fruit and vegetables. "Here you go, sweetie"

"So why is she here?" Malfoy asked, as soon as Emma was happy and eating away at her food

"I had to bring her," I said, "my parents are unable to care for her, and all of my relatives are goldiggers. They are not worth anything, and especially do not deserve Emma" I told him, more to myself than him.

But before he could further question me, the door opened, and professor McGonagall stepped into the room, and sat down in a chair that was present

"Congratulations you too, you were picked as...this....years....."she said, starting to stumble over her words. "Would someone care to explain why there is a child on this train, as we are heading to Hogwarts. Children under eleven are not allowed."

"I had to bring her" I said, and left it at that.

"Well, Miss Granger, I am very disappointed in you. I thought that you would surely be responsible in you actions." Professor McGonagall said, her stern face looking even more so.

"She's not mine, if that is where your getting at." I told her, a little upset that she would think that about me. "She's my sister."

"She cannot stay at the school. Once we reach the school, you are to immediately report to the headmaster. Do you understand?" she said, and if looks could kill, I would be non-existent. "You will get you duties that all head students must preform from Professor Dumbledore. Good day to you." she said, and then left.

"Mione, she was mean" Emma said, as she crawled onto my lap, pulling crookshanks along with her.

"I would have to agree," Malfoy said as he was watching the scene that just happened. "Even Snape would not jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, well, I guess she does not have a high enough respect for me.' I said, and then laid down for a bit, ending the conversation.

About a half an hour later, I sat up and placed Emma, who was still playing with crookshanks, on the bench and stood up.

"Malfoy, I would really appreciate it if you could watch Emma, while I change into my robes." I asked him, as he had already changed and was just sitting there, watching the vast greenness outside past by him.

"Sure, whatever." came his reply.

"Now, Emma, you stay here, and be nice. Can you do that for me?"I asked, as I kneeled down to her level, so that I could look in to her eyes.

"Yes, I will." she said, then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and I turned around and left.

I headed straight to the washrooms, where I changed out of my clothes and into my uniform and robes. As I was leaving, I saw the lady that goes around on the food cart, and I stopped and got Emma a few chocolate frogs, as well as some every flavor beans for myself. As I made my way back to the heads compartments, I heard laughing coming from within. As I opened the door a bit, I saw that Malfoy had a moving stuffed animal in the form of a dragon.

"My mum gave him to me when I was two. She gave him to me after the first time my father hit me. She said that even though she could not show it, she loved me no matter what. I never really did get to know her. All I know was that she loved me, and that she would do anything for me. It seems that I really was her downfall." he said, saying the last part to himself more then to Emma.

"Now, you can keep Montgomery, but only if you promise to take care of him." Malfoy said, as he looked her straight into the eyes.

"I promise," Emma said.

"Good," he told her "because he's not just any stuffed animal that they have in the muggle world, he's unique. If you rub his tummy, he will come to life." He stated proudly.

"Really," Emma said, a look of joy in her usually sad eyes. "Can you show me?"

"Yeah, but why don't you do it. Go ahead, rub his tummy." Malfoy said, as he leaned back onto his bench.

She proceeded to do so, and s few minutes later, the compartment was filled with her giggles again.

It was then that I made my presence known, and walked through the door.

"Well, Emma, what's so funny?"I asked, as I sat next to her, and gave her my full attention.

"Look at what Draco gave me. His names Montgomery." she said, as the little stuffed dragon was walking around on the floor, occasionally blowing little puffs of smoke through his nose.

"Isn't that nice, and what do you say to him?"I asked her

"Thank-you, Draco." she said, and ran over to him, and gave him a hug.

At first, he tensed up, and the look on his face gave away that he was not use to this kind of human contact. But after Emma would not let go, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and engulfed her in a hug.

And after that, seeing the ice cold Slytherin prince show a little emotion, and no less to my muggle born little sister, I did not see Malfoy anymore, I saw Draco. A young man that was not really allowed to show feelings, the young man that was scared, and also held a lot of pain in his eyes, and in his heart.

"Your welcome, Emma." he said, as he let her go, and she went onto the floor, and played with the moving creature.

"Thanks, Draco. She really has not laughed much over the break, much less smiled." I told him, as I looked into his eyes.

For the first time, I realized that his eyes also held tiredness. Like he had not slept properly for a long time. The bag under his eyes also gave it away.

"When was the last time that you got any sleep?" I asked

"That does not concern you." That was all he said, and then he turned away from me, and stared out into the vast greenness of Scotland again.

The rest of the ride went by, and in no time, we arrived at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Come on, Emma, were leaving now" I said, as I put crookshanks back into his carrier, with a little biting and scratching. I left him and my trunk on the train, seeing as how the house elves were probably gonna get them. Not that I approved of it, I had just realized that they were happy at what they did. And even I could not change that.

As soon as we were off of the train, I picked Emma up, and carried her onto the carriages.

"Mione....Mione," I heard my name being screamed before I could get into the Heads carriage. "Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Harry and Ron running after me.

We've been looking all over the place for you. Where....have you...been," Harry said, as he started to studder. "Mione, who's this?" he said, looking at Emma.

"This, is my little sister, Emma." I told the both of them, as she buried her head into my shoulder. "She does not really like to meet new people."

"OK, but why is she here, she not allowed." stated Ron, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, I know that, but she's here, and that's all that matters to me." I told them.

"Yeah, but ...." he started

"Why don't you go and scrounge for some money, Weasel?" Malfoy sneered from behind the two Boys.

"Shut it, Mal-ferret," Ron said, "Why don't you go and run to daddy to buy you some 'friends'".

"Yes, well, if my father did have to buy me friends, at least he would be able to afford it." Malfoy said, as he started to walk past me, into the carriage.

"Draco!", Emma squealed, as she wiggled out of my arms, and ran towards Draco.

He turned around at his name being called, and was soon bombarded by Emma, and her small frame. He gathered her in his arms, and picked her up. Then he left, and entered the carriage. All the while, Emma talking excitedly.

As I turned back to Ron and Harry, the looks on there faces was of fury, and disbelief.

"You just let them go.... you let the death eater go..... into the carriage..... with you sister... Your younger sister"

Harry said, as he was finally able to string words together.

"Yes, I did." I told them, as I stood there, waiting till I could leave. "I'll see you later. The feast is gonna stat soon."

Before they could say anything, I left them there, and entered the carriage, to see Emma telling Draco about the time that she was at the zoo, and the monkey pooped.

"Wow, that's absolutely.....disgusting." Draco said, as he was listing to her like it was the most important conversation he ever had.

"What's a monkey?" Draco mouthed to me, as soon as Emma turned around to tie her shoe.

"It's a animal in the muggle world." I told him, as Emma turned back around.

"Mione, I'm hungry." she said, as the carriage came to a stop.

"Well, we'll be able to eat soon." I said, as I hopped off of the carriage, and turned to grab her. But before I could help her down, Draco appeared from the other side, carrying a laughing, and happy Emma.

"Is that a smile I see on your face, Draco?" I asked as he was smiling at the happy Emma. "Now, I do believe that will ruin your image, and carrying a child too. Are you trying to change your image to a sissy boy?" I asked, with a hint of amusement in my voice, making sure he knew I was just joking.

He changed the smile on his face, into his famous smirk, and came closer to me and whispered into my ear, "yes, well, a child can attract the girls, watch."

And then he walked into the crowded steps of the school, and I followed close behind him. As soon as he walked by, girls turned there head, and all cooed at Emma.

"See." was all he said, as we walked to the headmasters office. "Cherry jollyranchers" he said, and the entrance sprang apart. Emma let out a squeal of joy, and clapped her hands in happiness.

"Mione, did you see that?" she said, as we went to the revolving staircase and climbed aboard.

"Yeah, come here." I said, as I took her from Draco's arms.

Before we could knock, Dumbledore answered and beckoned us in. "Ah, yes, I was expecting you." he said, as he pointed to two chair in front of his desk. "Well lets start with your Head duties. You are required to arrange meetings with the Perfects once a month. As well as post a watch, which you will have to be in for at least 3 times a week. Also, you have to plan the Halloween feast, as well as the Christmas ball. The Perfects are also required to help. You will have to share a dorm room, as well as get along, and help with inter house relationships. I choose you two, because not only are you both the smartest in your class, but because I know that you can work out your differences and help students forget about blood ties.

Now that is done, I believe that we have something to discuss." he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Can she stay?" I said, cutting to the point, not really seeing a reason to delay this conversation.

"Yes, but only because I know what happened over the summer, I will allow her to stay. That is only if Mr. Malfoy does not object," he said, smiling at Emma, and her having a rare smile come across her face.

As I looked at Draco, I saw that he was nodding his head, allowing Emma to stay.

"All right, now go two are free to go to the feast, and I'll see you down there." he said, and then left.

"Come on, Emma, lets go and eat." I told her, as I stood up and went to the door, Draco right behind us.

"Draco, are you gonna sit with us?" she asked, in her small voice.

"No, I can't, but I will see you after wards, in the commons room, alright?" he said, looking Emma in the eyes.

"Ok," she said, and ran down the stairs, and waited at the bottom, not knowing where to go.

"I'll see you later.' I said, and then ran after Emma, and into the Great Hall. With Dumbledore already present, professor McGonnall was standing with the sorting hat on the stool, singing its song.

We slipped in unnoticed, and I took a seat next to Harry, with Emma between us. As soon as the sorting was over, we ended up with 5 new Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff had 6, Ravenclaw had 3 and Slytherin had 4.

After all the cheering had calmed down, Dumbledore stood up, and everybody turned there attention turned to him, but with the Slytherins grumbling.

"Welcome back to a new school year, and congratulation to all the new students. The Forbidden forest is forbidden, and students caught in there, will serve detentions with Mr. Filch. Now, your Heads are... Hermione Granger." all the tables broke out in applauds, except the Slytherins, "and Draco Malfoy." he finished as soon as the shouts of joy decreased a bit. As soon as he said that, the Slytherins broke out in a great roar, drowning out every other noises.

"Mione, look at all the stars, and look, there moving!" she said, as she was pointing up at the enchanted ceiling.

"I know, now, what do you want to eat?" I asked, as I saw the table fill with food.

"Did you see that?" she said, as she saw the food come out of nowhere.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked her again.

"I want some.....turkey. And potatoes."

"All right." I said, and placed some food on her plate.

"Um...Hermione." Lavender said, as she saw Emma.

"Yeah," I said, as I was cutting up the food on Emma' plate.

"Is that your sister?" she questioned, as though Emma was a bug.

"Yeah." was all I said and then I gathered food onto my plate.

After that, no one said anything, and if they were thinking about it, I gave them a look that clearly said ' don't ask anything'.

"Everyone, please listen up." Professor Dumbledore said. One he had every bodies attention, he continued.

"Please proceed to your common rooms, follow your Prefects. If the Heads will meet me up here, all is dismissed" and with that, he swept out of the room, into the one that joins of to the side of the Great Hall.

"Come on, Emma, its time to sleep." and with that, I carried the sleeping baby up to the room off of the side.

"O-tay," she said, as her speech turned into one of a babies.

After we met with Dumbledore, he lead us to a portrait on the fourth floor. The painting was that of a Snake, and a Lion. They were curled around each other very protective of one another.

"Now, your password is 'Blue koala', and good night to the two of you." and with that, he turned and left.

"Blue Koala" Draco, and the portrait opened up, and it lead into a beautiful common room.

The walls were stone, with tapestries hanging down every where possible. On one side of the common room, there was a grand fireplace, with two sets of book shelves on both sides, covered with huge tomes. In front of the fireplace was two couches, the colour of emerald green. There are also two chairs, deep colours of crimson. On the other side of the room, there is a staircase, that led up to three doors Pushed up against that wall, there are two desks and chairs..I climbed the stairs, and entered that has my name engraved in it. I also saw that Emma had her name inscribed in the door below mine.

As I opened the door, I was amazed at how beautiful it was. There was a king size bed pushed up against one side of the room7. It has deep, rich purples as hangings, and lavender colour cotton sheets. There was a vanity next to the bed, already had my stuff unpacked on it. There was a large wardrobe across the room, with a smaller bed. The colour was of dark pink, and soft pink, cotton sheets. On the wall that also contained my door, there was a great fireplace also, lite to keep the night chill away. And across from it, there was a big set of french doors, leading out to a huge balcony, overlooking the lake, where the squid was lazily floating around. The wall that contained my bed, also had a door, which led to the biggest bathroom that I had ever saw. There were two big sinks, the color of a green marble, and gold faucets. There was a door which lead to the toilet, which created a bit of privacy, and a huge shower stall. There was a huge bathtub, that looked more like a swimming pool, which had a bunch of faucets, all containing different bubbles and scents.

Out of one of the dressers, which was against the wall with her bed, I grabbed a pair of Emma's pajamas, and changed her for bed, remembering to us a diaper when she's asleep. As soon as I put her down, she was dead to the world. She looked so calm, as though she knew she would be safe.

I changed onto a pair of pajama pants, and a tank top. As I was putting my robe on, I was descending the stairs, to look through the books in our bookcases.

As I was searching for a good book, Draco came down the stairs and sat on one of the couches.

"So, since I have yet to know the real reason, why is your sister here." He said, as I was still looking for a book.

"Please, don't ask me about that." I said, "I have yet to tell anyone else, and its not only too fresh in my mind, but is too hard to talk about." and with that, I continued looking for a book.

"But, now that you mentioned it, why are you being so nice to her, I mean, she is a mudblood, after all." I said, and as I said mudblood, I saw that he flinched a little.

"Yeah, well, over the last few years, I grew up." he said, his tired eyes showing no emotion at all.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you being nice to her, and even to me?"

"Well, that's a story for another day." Draco said, and then he left the common room, for his.

As I found a book on the history of Charms, that I haven't read already, I went back up the stair to my room, and found Emma still asleep, and still on her bed, for it is her first time out of a bed without side supports.

I crawled into bed, planning on reading my book, but as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

A/N: please review, just so I know if I should continue or not. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Emma, and please don't steal, its mean.

Thanks to all who reviewed, you made my day.

I think that this chapter is a little clumpy, I mean, like there's a lot of stuff going on. but, I guess that I just wrote what came to mind.

If it is, please tell me and I'll delete it and start over

Hermione's Dream

_As I was running through the forest, I noticed a great black cloud directly above my house. This certain cloud looked a little out of place, for all around, the sky was a crystal blue. As soon as I saw that the cloud formed the shape of the Dark Mark, I felt as I propelled myself as fast as I could go. Soon enough, I reached what was left of my house, and saw that it was in shambles. Windows were broken, the roof collapsed in on its self, as though it was just too heavy to hold up anymore. _

_I ran to what was left of the front door, which was off its hinges._

"_Mother" I yelled, just knowing that no one was gonna answer me. _

"_Father"_ _I tried again. I was soon greeted with a picture that would haunt me for the rest of time. _

_My mother, the woman that never harmed a fly, was laying, sprawled out on the floor, dead, a look of utter and complete terror etched on her face._

_My father, the most loving person that I knew, and who was always there for me, was sprawled out on the floor, dying. His face was covered in scratches and bruises, from being beaten._

"_Daddy," I said, laying his head in my lap, trying to have him talk to me. "its me, Mya." I said, as he opened his eyes, and tried to focus on me._

"_Mya, take care of Emma,"_ _he said, as he closed his eyes in pain. "your mother and I are really proud of you, please, don't let us down. Don't let your aunts and uncles break you" he said, knowing that I knew what he was talking about._

"_Ok, I will," I said, as the tears were running down my cheeks in rivers._

"_Bye sweetie." he whispered, as he stopped breathing._

_I sat there for about five minutes, before I got up and ran around the house, looking for Emma._

"_Emma.....Emma" I said frantically_, _knowing that she was still in the house, hopefully not harmed._

"_Mione!" I heard her yell, coming from a closet._

_I opened the hall closet, hearing her from in there, and saw that she was rolled up in a tight ball, crying her eyes out._

"_Come on sweetie," I told her, as I picked her up. "we gotta go."_

_I took her to her room, which was down the hall, and started to pack her clothes away._

"_Mione, I saw them. I saw what they did to mummy and daddy." she said, trying to hold in her tears. "I saw what they looked like. They had masks on, and they were white. Mione, they killed mummy and daddy." she said, as she started to hiccup. _

"_I know, but we have to go. We have to leave, before they come back." I told her, as I grabbed her stuff and went to my room, which was also thankfully on the first floor._

_As I was packing my clothes, I saw that it was getting darker, night was approaching, and fast._

_I gathered what little else that I could, and then I informed the Ministry of the attack. As soon as they arrived, I summoned the Knight Bus, and paid for the driver too take us to Diagon Alley._

_As I looked back, I caught the last glimpse of my only home, and finally let my last tear fall down my face._

Hermione's POV:

I was jolted awake the next morning, by my enchanted alarm clock. Sweat was dripping down my face, and my dream was still fresh in my mind. Also, there were a few tears falling down my cheeks.

Not only because my dream was sad, but because that was what happened that day my parents died. I was out on my morning jog, through the forest outside my house, and when I suddenly saw my house in shambles, I was devastated. All because of what I am, of what I was brought into, has destroyed my life, and brought the destruction of my family.

The clock read 6:00, and I had three hours till classes started. I got up, and took a quick shower, glad that Draco was still asleep. As soon as I was dressed in my uniform, and my hair had a drying spell on it, I awakened Emma.

"Mione, its too early" she said, as I carried her into the bathroom, and put her in the sink, so she could have a bath, for the tub was just too big for her.

"No, it is not too early, and you have to take a bath before we can go and eat." I told her. "and then I have class. I have to take you with me, so do you promise to be good?" I asked, as I was washing her hair.

"I promise" she said, as she started to play with the baby shampoo bottle.

And at that moment, Draco walked in, looking as though he just got up.

He walked into one of the doors that led to the toilet, and then walked back into his room.

I was shampooing her hair, when Draco returned.

"Are you almost done." he said, as he was leaning on his door frame.

"No, not yet, but feel free to use the shower, its private, and I'm not gonna be looking anytime soon." I said, as continued with bathing Emma.

"Fine, whatever" he said, and went into the shower, and closed the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes later, I was about done with Emma, who decided to make a mess, and splash water everywhere. As I was looking for another towel, for the one that I had originally gotten was soaked, I saw a white, fluffy on the other side of the room

"You stay put." I said, as I walked over to the other side of the room.

At that time, Draco decided to come out of the shower, and I didn't pay him much attention, wanting to finish with Emma.

The next thing I knew, was that Emma let out an ear-piercing scream.

As I looked over to where she was, I saw that her eyes were glued to Draco's forearm, where there was the Dark Mark burned into his skin.

"Mione, that the sign that was over our house, the same one that took mummy and daddy away." she said, as soon as she said that, she burst into tears.

I quickly wrapped her in the towel, sent a glare over to Draco, who was frozen in place, and took her to my room.

As soon as I calmed her down and she was dressed, we headed to the great hall, to eat breakfast

As we arrived there, we made our way to the Gryffindor table, and sat across from Ron ans Harry, Ginny nest to us.

Since classes started in about 30 minutes, Emma and I ate a light breakfast, and then headed to Double Potions.

As soon as we finished breakfast, we headed out of the great hall. Before I could catch her, she started to run, right out of the door, and into Draco. Before she could fall, he caught her around the arms, steading her.

She gave off a yelp in surprise, and then when she realize who it was, she stiffened, and when he felt her stiffen, he leaned down, and looked at her, eye to eye.

"Your not really scared of me, are you?" he asked, as he saw that she was about ready to cry.

"Yes, you took my parents away." she said, as tears started to slowly fall down her face.

"Can I tell you a secret, a secret that only you will know, and can not tell anyone else."he said, as he was still looking at her, gently wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Ok" she said, not one who was able to quench her thirst for any kind of knowledge.

At that, he started to whisper quietly into her ear.

As soon as he was done, Emma gave him a big hug, and said that she wasn't scared of him, and didn't blame him on taking our parents away. As she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she left and found me, and we walked to the dungeons.

"Now, Emma, you have to promise me that you won't say a word. You have to be completely silent, as well as on you best behavior. Can you do that for me?" I asked, as I stopped her outside of the classroom.

"I promise, that I will be on my best behavior, but lets go learn." she said, as she ran past me, into the classroom, thankfully not bumping into anyone on the way.

As I made my way into the classroom, I saw that the Slytherins were sneering at me, and then saw why. Emma decided to take a seat at the front of the room, on the Slytherin side.

"Come on Emma, this side of the room." I said, as I picked her up, and brought her to a desk on the other side of the room, in front of Harry and Ron.

As soon as we sat down, Snape strolled into the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Today I am going to assign partners. These are who you are going to be working with for the rest of the year......so get use to it.

Parkinson.....Potter. Bulstrode.....Thomas. Weasley.....Zabini (male). Brown......Goyle. Crabbe.....Patil. Longbottom.....Finnigan. And the Head students will be working, for obvious reasons."

But before he could say anything else, Emma's voice interrupted him.

"Mione, what the obvious reason," she said, loudly.

"Well, Ms, Granger, I do believe we have a problem." he said, as he came and stood in front of our desk.

When he was glaring at us, Emma got so scared, that she immediately ran towards Draco, wrapping her arms around his waist.

As soon as Emma reached him, he leaned down and pulled her up into his lap, cradling her in a protective way

Snape had a look of utter confusion on his face, that was soon turned back into his impassive, sneering expression.

"I couldn't leave her in the common room all by herself, what if something happens to her. Then what?" I asked, as I looked up into his cold, emotionless eyes.

"Well, Miss Granger, for the next class period, if you don't have written consent from the Headmaster, I will not allow her in here." and with that, he went back to the front of the class room

"Now, everyone will pair up with there partner, and will do so with out the slightest noise, and if there is, that means house points will be deducted for insubordination. Now go." and with that, students started to get up and move around, trying not to let anything slip, or at least the Gryffindors were, seeing as it was unlikely the Head of Slytherin would dare to take any points from his own house.

As I got up and walked over to Draco's table, Emma got up, and ran into my arms, looking as though she was going to start crying soon.

I picked her up, and continued on my way to the desk, not saying anything.

"Today, were going to make the polyjuice potion. If made correctly, it will allow you to change into anyone of your choice. It will take a month to complete, and it will be a hard, grueling, and worth a big part of your grade." Snape said, as he waved his wand, and notes appeared on the chalkboard

"Now only notes are ..." Snape started, but was soon interrupted.

"Wow, Mione, did you see that, did you?" Emma cried out in joy. "It came out of nowhere."

As soon as I saw the Professor face, I covered Emma's mouth with my hands, silencing her.

"... as I was saying, were only going to be taking notes today, now begin."

After Emma had shouted out, the Professor went on with his lecture, giving me a glare every so often.

"Now, class dismissed" Professor Snape said, as he was done with class.

It was now time for lunch, and then I had an hour off before Charms.

"Come on, Emma, lets go and eat lunch, and then you can take a nap, does that sound good? I asked, as I collected my books in my messenger bag.

"Fine," she said, as she was trying to ignore Professor Snape's piercing gaze. "Can I come to your next class also?" she asked, a puppy dog look on her face.

"I don't know, maybe" I said, as we walked out of the class room.

As we were climbing the stairs, Harry and Ron caught up to us.

"Hey Mione, and Emma, "Harry said, as he flashed Emma a bright smile.

"Mione," Emma said, tugging on my sleeve to get me down to her level. "who are they?" she whispered into my ear.

"There my friends." I whispered back, "say hi back, there really nice" I told her, as I picked her back up.

"Hi Mione's friends" she said shyly

"Hey Mione, how was your summer." Ron asked, seeing as how this is really the only time we could talk.

"It was good." I said stiffly, still hard to talk about losing my parents.

"Ok, do you want to go and see Hagrid in a bit?" Harry asked, as we started walking up to the Great Hall.

"Alright, how about after Charms, because Emma needs a nap after lunch, it that ok?" I said, as we walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Sure" Harry replied

"Alright." Ron said.

They reached the Great Hall, and went in to have lunch.

After lunch, soon me and Emma were heading up to the Head Dorms, well, more like me carrying a half asleep Emma, and as I reached the stairway, I saw Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." I said, as I walked over towards her.

"Hey Mione," she said, "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, lets go to my room, and will talk there." We walked to my common room, in a comfortable silence.

As soon as we reached the portrait, I whispered the password, and we entered. We walked into the room, to see Draco and Blaise were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Hi, Draco, Blaise." Over the last two years, Blaise has become one of my friends. After we were paired on night watches, I came to consider Blaise as one of my closest friends, but no one knows, because with inter house relationships so bad, our friendship would never be accepted.

They both gave nods in acknowledgment, and then continued on with there conversation.

"Come on, Gin." I said, as I made my way to my staircase.

"Wow, I think that I have to try and achieve Head girl, I mean, I would really like to live here." she said, as we walked up the stairs.

As soon as we reached my room, and we were in with the door shut, Ginny flopped on my bed. As I was putting Emma in her bed, Ginny started talking.

"Mione, can I tell you something, and you have to promise not to tell any one else." she said, as I sat on my bed next to her.

"Sure, I promise." I told her.

"I think that I'm in love with someone, but my parents, and most defiantly Ron would not approve of him." she said in one long breath.

"Really, who?" I asked, and over the seven years that I have know Ginny, she has been one of my best friend, and she is the one that I usually go to with my problems.

"Blaise," she squeaked out, covering her face with a pillow. I'm guess that she was trying to hide her embarrassment.

As she said that, I was astonished.

For as long as I knew Ginny, she always had a crush for Harry, or for the boy who usually has an out spoken personality, but never for a shy, timid one. And Blaise is as shy as they come. He blended into the shadows, and made sure that no one ever really noticed him. He makes sure that he doesn't stand out, and when he plays Quidditch for the Slytherins, he holds back his natural ability, and just shows the bare minium to keep him on the team.

"Wow," I said, deprived of speech, "I mean, wow."

"I know, and I really don't know how it happened," she said, "I mean, we were on the train, and I was in my own compartment, because Ron was being an arse again. I was in the compartment, just thinking, ans then he came in, and we starting talking. We just talked for the whole train ride. And then the next thing that I know, I can't stop thinking about him. He doesn't make me feel like I am the silly little eleven year old that opened the chamber of Secrets. People still talk about me like that, you know, they still blame that on me. But Blaise, he doesn't. He treats me like a young woman, and I like that. I mean, Harry just looks at me like his best friends little sister, and I'm fine with that, because he has become like another brother to me. What am I gonna do, Mione?" she finished her explanation.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I mean, I know that he's a nice guy. But he's so different from the type of guys that you usually crush on, or date." I said, as my thoughts were going a mile a minute.

"I know, and that's what worries me. Not only have I ever had a crush on a Slytherin, but I never liked some one this much." She said, as she leaned back on my bed, one of my pillow caught in her tight embrace. "all I think about is what an intelligent conversation we had. I never had a deep talk with any one, besides you, but that doesn't count, because you're my best friend, and you're a girl."

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you, besides that he's a great guy. I got to know him over the last couple of years, and he really is sweet." I told her, as she stood up.

"Ok, that all I wanted to say, I got to go, I have Care of Magical Creatures in about 20 minutes, so I should head out. I'll see you later." she said, as I walked her to the front door.

Draco and Blaise were still sitting, but now they were not talking, but they were just sitting there, staring off into nothingness.

"Hey there Gin, can I walk with you." Blaise said, as he came out of his stupor when we walked into the common room.

"Sure." she replied, as a blush rose in her cheeks. "Bye Mione, I'll see you later." she said, as she opened the door, followed closely by Blaise.

"Well, that was interesting." Draco said, as he turned his attention to me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said, as I sat down on one of the chairs. "But at least they both seem to have an attraction to each other." I said, knowing that Blaise had a thing for Ginny, seeing as he told me last year while we were on patrol one day.

"What, how did you know?" Draco said, looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Besides that its completely obvious, they both told me, but they don't know that, seeing as how I never told each other that, and there so wrapped up in how they both are wondering how each other feels about them, that there both are invisible as to how they really feel for each other. If that makes any sense." I finished, running that thought back through my mind to see if it really did make sense.

"Yeah, I guess." he said. "But, I thought she was in love with Potter?"

"Well, she was, but I guess that she just grew up, and saw that Harry thinks of her like a little sister." I told him.

"Mione?" I heard Emma calling to me from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Emma, what's the matter?" I asked, as she made her way down the stairs, and sat in my lap.

"I had another bad dream." she said, as her eyes started to tear up.

"It's ok, it was just a dream, nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise." I said, and wrapped her in my arms, as she started to cry.

"What's that matter now?" I questioned, as soon as I felt her little sobs.

"I miss them." she said, looking up into my eyes, "why did they do that, Mione, why did they hurt mummy and daddy."

"I don't know, sweetie." I said, as I noticed that class was going to start in about 30 minutes.

"Emma, its time for class, you wanna come, right?" I asked, as she was still crying.

"Ok," she said, as she tried to stifle her tears.

"Come on, lets go and get you cleaned up"I told her, as there were tear stains on her face, and her clothes were rumpled.

"Alright." she said, as I stood up and we climbed the stairs to the bathroom.

"Mione, will it ever stop?" she asked "will my dreams ever go away?"

"I don't know, sweetie, maybe in time they will, but I can't tell you if they will or not."

As I set her on the sink, I washed her face clean of her tears, and I then brushed out her long, silky brown hair into a ponytail.

"Hermione" Draco started, "what happened?" he asked, as I noticed that he was standing by the bathroom door.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me." I said, "but not right now, I have class." and with that, I walked around him, down the stairs, and out the door.

As I walked to class, Emma had finally calmed down, and was almost asleep against my chest.

Professor Flitwick beckoned me to his desk, considering that he was standing on his pile of books.

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore said that we might be having a little visitor this year. Feel free to allow her to come when ever the time is needed."

"Thank you for understanding." I said, as I turned around and took a desk in the middle of the classroom, and placed Emma down on the chair next to me.

"Mione, were still going to Hagrid's after class, your coming, right?" Harry said, as he and Ron came into the classroom a few minutes after me.

"Yeah, of course." I said, as the lesson started.

Half way through the class, Emma awoke up again, and she was listening intently on to the Professors lecture.

"Now, are there any questions?" As soon as he said that, Emma's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes. Little Miss Granger?" Professor asked, with an amused look on his face.

"What was the charm that could make one able to change there outward appearance?" she asked, and as Flitwick told her, she smiled happily for another piece of information that she would store in her head.

Most of the class, which was shared with Ravenclaw, started to laugh, for everyone can see Hermione in the little girl that joined the school.

"Then if that's all, class is dismissed." and with that, everyone gathered their own books, and filed out of the door.

"Come on Emma, were going to go and visit a friend, ok?"

"Ok," she said, and hopped off of the chair and followed Harry, Ron and I out of the door.

We walked out of the front doors, on our way to Hagrid's hut. As we reached his front door, and knocked, Fang's big booming bark accompanied our arrival.

As soon as Emma heard that, she ran into my arms, a little scared

"Hey there, how are y'all doing?" he said, as he ushered us into his hut. "Tea and biscuits?" he asked, as he got up to walk into his kitchen.

"No, that's fine," Ron said, not looking forward to eating the rock, hard biscuit, nor drinking the over watery tea.

"So, Hagrid, any news on the Order." Harry asked, as he wanted to get to the point of his visit.

"Um, Hagrid, I'm gonna take Emma to see the Kneazle's, alright?" I said, not wanting to talk about anything that had to do with Voldemort.

Before anyone said anything, I took Emma and we went outside, and looked at the kneazle's that were in the stable behind his hut.

"Wow, Mione, look at the little crookshanks." she said, as they kinda looked like the orange cat, as he was half Kneazle, and half cat.

"Mione, can I have one?" she asked, as she crawled into the stall that held them.

"Well, were going to have to talk to Hagrid, but if he says yes, then I guess that we can get you one."

"Yea" she shouted, startling a few of the animals.

We walked back into the hut, and saw that as we entered, all eyes turned to me, looking sad and worried.

"Mione, why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"Because I couldn't." I said, as a few tears rolled my cheek. "not only is it still to fresh in my mind, but because I don't want to feel pity from anyone."

"Oh, but you can tell Draco" Ron said, bitterness in his voice, and his anger starting to grow.

"I have not told him anything, alright. Ron, this is not some silly gossip, this is my life, and I will live it how I see fit. Not only do I have myself to worry, but I also have to take care of my sister. I didn't tell you guys because I knew that the minute that I did, you two would not only feel guilty, but also feel the need that I need protecting, but I don't. I am fully capable of handling this on my own." Which really is a complete lie, but Harry really did have too much on his mind, with the approaching War, and Ron also has a lot to do, helping his friend, and he is also a part of the Order.

"But Mione, we're your best friends, don't you think that we should have the right to know?" Harry asked, as he absorbed what I just told them.

"I know, and you probably do have the right to know, but you two have so much stuff going on in your life. I didn't want to add to it.

Can we talk about this later, it really is to fresh in my mind, and I don't want to talk about it. Please?" I requested, as the tears that were rolling down my cheek, started to come faster.

"Alright, Mione, but you promise to tell us?" Harry asked, as he got up and engulfed me in a hug.

"I promise" I said, as Ron also hugged me too.

"Um, Hagrid, I was wondering, if Emma may by any chance have one of the Kneazle?" I asked a little while later, when I had calmed down a bit.

"I guess so," the half giant replied, as we all walked out to the stables. "But I don't see why she would want a baby dragon, or something. Kneazle's are so boring."

"That's ok, she really wants an animal that isn't so dangerous." I said, remember that Hagrid likes the more unsafe animals.

"Which one Emma?" I asked for her, as she went into the stall, and petted all the creatures.

"This one." she yelled out in joy, as a kneazle, as it is there nature to do, takes a liking to a witch or wizard, and is loyal to them.

A white and grey spotted one had crawled into her lap, as she was now petting him, and showering it with attention.

"Well, now its time to go, come on, its your bedtime soon." I said, as she usually goes to bed around 7:30, and it was already 7. I guess that we spent more time at Hagrid's then I had originally thought.

Just as we were making our way to the common room, deciding to get food from the kitchens and feed her in the common room.

Emma spotted Draco ahead of us, and couldn't keep quite.

"Draco....Draco," Emma yelled, trying to get his attention, "look what I got." she said, as she saw that he turned around.

She showed him her new animal, and then she went on and started talking about Charms, and how much fun she was having attending the classes.

"And then I got to ask a question, and he answered." she finished, as soon as we reached the common room.

"Emma, its time to eat dinner. Do you just wanna stay here while I go and get some food?" I asked, seeing as how she looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"Yeah." she said, her eyes drooping a bit.

"Can you watch Emma for me, I'll be really quick?" I asked Draco, as he was sitting on the couch, doing some homework.

As he looked up from his work, he replied, "Sure, no problem." and then we went right back to work.

I walked down the hall to the portrait with the fruit bowl.

I tickled the pear, and soon I arrived in the kitchens. Dobby met me at the front door, asking what he could get me. I told him just something light, ans he came back with a tray filled with every course piled onto it. I thanked him, even though I knew it would be too much, and made my way back to the common room.

Emma was sitting on the floor, playing with Montgomery, and talking with Draco.

As soon as I arrived, she stood up tiredly, and made her way over by me.

"Mione, I'm tired, can I go to bed." she yawned.

"Not until you eat a little of the food, alright?" I asked her, as I made her a plate with a slice of chicken, and a buttery biscuit.

"O-tay" she said, and grabbed the plate, and went and put it down on the coffee table, and started to eat.

"Can we talk now, Hermione." Draco asked, as soon as I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Sure, but I really don't know whats so important about it, but if I tell you, you have to tell me why are you being so nice all of the sudden, deal?" I said, as I waited for his response.

"Deal."

"Alright, lets see, about two weeks before the terms started, I went for a run around 8 in the morning on a forest trail behind my house. As I was coming back home after the run, I noticed that there was a cloud over my house. At first, I thought that it was just smoke, or a dark cloud, nothing too bad. But as I was getting closer, I saw that it was forming a shape, and that shape was the Dark Mark." and again, I was starting to cry. "I started to run faster, but no matter what, I couldn't get there fast enough, and when I did finally reach my house, it was in shambles. There was no roof, and the windows were all broken.

When I entered the house, my mother was laying on the floor, already dead, and my father, he was still alive, but he was fading, and fast. When I went to go and look for Emma, I found her in the closet, wrapped in a ball, crying so hard, that she could barely breath. Because of what I am, of what I have become, Death Eaters have taken away my family. I only have Emma left, but she will now have to grow up with out a mother or a father. And it's all my fault." I looked over at Emma, and saw that she was asleep, and had finished her food. She was curled up on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her stuffed animal, and her kneazle curled up by her head.

"And that is my story." I said, as I realized tears were starting to stream down my face. I gently wiped a few tears away, but otherwise, just let them fall. I never really did take the time to grieve, because I had to be strong for Emma, but right now, I felt that I could cry, and not be viewed as weak.

"Now it's your turn." I said, as I faced him.

A/N: and that was a long one. My next update may take a little longer, but im not sure at the moment. and we'll also see as to why Draco changed so much.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry that it took sooo long to update, first I got sick, and didn't feel like writing, only sleeping. And then, when I was finished with chapter three and only had left to edit and post it, my computer broke down, and then had to wait for four days for it to be fixed. And they had to replace everything. But gladly, its working again.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.

Hermione's POV:

"I guess that I'll start from the beginning." Draco said, as he turned away from me to look in the roaring fire.

"My parents marriage was an arranged one. Lucius never really appreciated my mother. I think that he though of her as a trophy wife. He would constantly hurt her, or ignoring her, and not let her be who she truly wanted to be. My mother was once a great healer, and loved being able to help others. After they got married, Lucius insisted that women stay at home, clean house and make babies, and she was never able worked again. So, she became the shell of a woman that I have know all my life.

When I was born, Lucius became even more distant then before. I believe that was the year that he decided to join Voldermort. I remember vaguely that when I was two, was the first time he hit me, told my mother that he was building character.

He continued on with the beatings, steadily getting worse, as time went on. By the time school started, he was using unforgivable's on me. I thought, that when school started, that he would just get bored, and go and serve his master, and leave me and my mother alone, but this was not the case. The beatings got so bad, that he would only stop if I screamed out in pain, which I didn't do often, not wanting him know how much pain he was putting me through, or if I pass out from the pain.

When I would wake up, I would have deep cuts, and bruises that would mar my skin. My mother would heal what she could, but I still have most of the scars.

At school, I was a complete prat. I was selfish and I was rude. I truly believed that if I would act like him, cold, distant and inhumane, that he would accept me,. Again, my attempts were in vain, for a cold-hearted bastard would not change his ways.

When I was in fourth year, was when my sister was born. During that time, I would take all of Lucius's beatings, making sure that he didn't hit my mother. She was not only vulnerable at the time, but I didn't want her to suffer anymore than she had too. She was the only one to ever show me real love me, even if it wasn't that often, not wanting to upset Lucius.

When he was captured and put into Azkaban in fifth year, that's when I changed my attitude towards life, or at least it was the summer before sixth year.

When my father was gone, my mother, sister and I lived in peace. She not only showed me that 'mudbloods' are equal, but that I did not have to be like my father. I guess that is why, last year, I tended to blend into the shadows, and not stand out too much."

At this point in his story, he stopped, and recollected himself. By this time in his story, silent tears were falling down my cheeks, slowly.

"Lucius escaped at the end of the summer. He was hiding some where, but I did not care, as long as he stayed away from the Manor. The last night of the summer, the day before we were going to leave for the Hogwarts Express, our house was attacked, with multiple Death Eaters. They took the three of us to a forest, in the center of a clearing, where even more Death Eaters were waiting.

As they formed a circle around us, I saw that Voldermort was there, standing within it. I made sure that I was guarding my sister, who's only still a baby, and my mother.

Soon I saw him give a slight nod of his head, and then two rushed forward, and dragged me toward him. As I tried to struggle away from them, others grabbed my mother and sister, beating them and cursing them until they screamed out in pain."

As soon as he said that, tears were falling down his face, and his voiced choked with raw emotions.

"Soon they passed out from the pain, or at least I think they did, but I'm not too sure. The two that grabbed me, brought me right up to Voldermort, and as I looked into the decrepit, dying red eyed snake, I knew Lucius had a big part in this. Before I knew what was exactly was happening, I felt a burning on my left arm. It was then that I realized that the Dark Mark was being branded onto my forearm. The pain from that alone, was horrible. It was about ten times worse than any punishment that my father ever gave me. And to add insult to injury, after that was done, they threw me to the ground, and beat and cursed the hell out of me. All of them.

When I woke up, which was early the next morning, the pain was tremendous. All of the Death Eaters had left by that time, probably off to enjoy there favorite past time, torturing others that they think are below them. I saw that my mother and sister were still out of it, but at least they were still breathing. As I gathered them up, and realized that I could not wake up my mother, much less heal either of them. So, I apparated us to St. Mungo's, and they healed them the best that they could, but there still in coma's.

That night, I did not get much sleep, trying to keep the medi-witches from know that exactly happened, and to keep them from seeing the Dark Mark. But they knew, you could tell that they knew. I told them that we were attacked, that some burglars stole into our house, and left us for dead.

I have them both in a protective ward, where no one can do them harm. Lucius was the one to do all of this, and if it the last thing that I do, I will kill him." he said, as he finished his story.

"I did not know any of that." I said, as I looked him in the eye.

"I never told anyone about that." he said.

"What's your sisters name?" I asked, as I tried to change the subject.

At the mention of this, his eyes light up, and he smiled through his tears.

"Her name is Carrington, it's an old English name, and means beautiful. She almost four, and her birthday is in November." he said, pleased.

I looked over, and saw that Emma was still fast asleep, now lying on her back, the dragon still in her tight grasp.

"How is she dealing with their death?" he asked, as he say my gaze drift towards her.

"She's dealing, not too well, but better then what can be expected. She only wakes up a few nights a week from nightmares, but other than that, she's being a two year old," I said, as I looked over to him again, "well, as normal as she can be, what with the craving to learn and all." I said, letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah, she does have this caliber to her, she acts just like you did in school, as least a couple of years ago." he said, giving a little snicker.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I stated. "At least she get's this at a young age, and understand's what is being taught to her" I said, proudly.

I looked at my watch, and saw that I was past nine o'clock, and that we have been talking for about two hours.

"I have to go and put her in her bed, I'll be right back." I said, as I picked Emma up off the floor.

"Mione?" she said in her tired little voice.

"Yes, baby?' I questioned.

"Where am I?" she asked, confused.

"In the common room, come on, I'll put you in bed." I told her, as I carried her to the stairs.

"Night Draco." she called over my shoulder.

"Good night, Emma.' he said softly, as I walked up the stairs

I changed her into a pair of her pajama's, and then tucked her into her bed, while she was still clutching to her dragon, with her kneazle curled up on her pillow.

"Thanks Mione, I love you." she said, as she sank down comfortably in her bed.

"Night sweetheart, love you too." I said, but it fell on deaf ears, as she was already asleep.

I also changed into a pair of sleep pants, and a oversize tee, and made my way down to the common room, a book clutched in my hand.

As I walked back down the stairs, Draco was in the same spot, but now his face was wiped clean of any tears that were shed.

"And what about you, how are you doing with their death's?" he asked, as soon as I sat down.

"Again, as well as can be expected." I said. "I use to wake up during the night in a cold sweat, but now, not so much. Sometimes I think that I'm in a living nightmare, but I know that I'm not, that it's just my life.

What about you, how are you holding up?" I asked, not wanting to talk about my life anymore. "I mean, didn't it just happen a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, it did. When I think about what happened, I feel so useless that I was not able to protect them, and that it was all my fault. Tonny is still so young, she should not have to go through any pain. At least not the same that I went through." he said, as he stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed, good night."

"Good night" I told him.

I stayed in the common room for a little while longer, just reading. Around eleven o'clock, I climbed the stairs to my room, and when to sleep.

The next day, I woke up from a nightmare less sleep. I got ready, and then woke Emma up around 7:30, and got her dressed.

Since my first class, History of Magic, started at 9:30, we had about an hour to eat as we went to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys." I said, as I sat across from Harry and Ron.

"Hi Mione." they said in unison.

"How was your summer's?" I asked, feeling a little guilty that I haven't been around lately.

"I stayed at Grimmauld place this summer, not having to go and survive another summer at Privet Drive. We were allowed more involvement in the Order, but were not able to join until were done with school." Harry said.

"Yeah, we pretty much stayed there also, mum not wanting to leave us at home." Ron said, talking around the toast he was eating. "She even let Percy come back home. Well, not home, seeing as how he got himself a flat in Diagon Ally. But back into the family." he finished.

"That's good." I told him, putting jam on a piece of toast, and piling pancakes on a plate for Emma.

"Mione, were really sorry about your parents." Harry said.

"I know, thank you guys for not pushing me, you really don't know how much I appreciate it." I told them.

"Of course Mione." Harry said, finishing his breakfast. "What is your first class?" he asked

"History of Magic," I told him, "and yourselves?" I questioned.

"Divinations" they said, again in unison.

"You too have spent too much time together." I said, and as I say there confused faces, I smiled.

"You do you say that." Ron asked, again talking around the food he was eating.

"Never mind." I said, as I gathered up my books. "I'll see you guys later, I have class in twenty minutes, so I have to get going." I said to them, as I stood up, and turned to leave.

But before I could tell Emma that we were going, she stood up, and ran over to the Slytherin table.

"Not again." I whispered under my breath. Walking over to get her, I again got a lot of sneers from the Slytherins.

Emma had crawled up on the bench next to Draco, and was whispering in his ear.

"Come on, Emma, I have class soon." I said, ignoring the sneering students.

"Alright." she said, as she finished her conversation with Draco, and ran ahead of me to the doors, going where ever she wanted.

"No, this way." I yelled to her, as she started down to the dungeons.

She stopped in her tracks, and started running in the direction that I was pointing. I ran up and caught her just before she passed the door.

Just as I was taking a seat in the classroom, the professor entered and floated to his desk.

"Mione, he's a ghost." Emma squealed loudly.

"Quiet, Emma." I whispered in her ear, as professor Binn's looked over at her.

Class went by slowly, and I had to catch myself to be sure that I stayed on track.

Emma was enthralled, she loved it. Every so often, she would raise he hand as high that it was able to go, and ask questions, or put her own input in, which would make others silently laugh at the little girl who tried to understand a past that she was not born into, and didn't know anything about.

After class, I had Herbology, in greenhouse number four. As Emma and I made our way out of the front doors, and down the steps, it started to rain, in a huge downpour.

"Come on Emma," I said, as I grabbed her hand, and started to run to the greenhouse, with her closely behind me.

We made it to the class with only minutes to spare, as class was about to start in five minutes.

Herbology went by really fast, with only a few questions from Emma.

As soon as lunch was over, we ran through the rain storm to the stairs that lead into Hogwarts, and made our way to the great hall, while I preformed drying spells on Harry, Ron, Emma and myself.

Care of Magical Creatures was canceled, due to the full blown thunderstorm that raged through Hogmedge and Hogwarts.

After lunch, Harry, Ron, Emma and I made our way to my common room.

As we were sitting in the common room, working on homework, Emma fell asleep curled up on one of the chairs next to the fire.

"Mione, what's the poison content of barberic root?" Ron asked, as he was working on his Herbology essay.

"Of course, the Weasel doesn't know anything about class, typical." Draco said, as he entered through the portrait.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Harry said, as he joined the argument. "Why don't you go and admire yourself in a mirror, or something."

"What's the matter, Potter, have to come to the rescue all the time?" Draco sneered at Harry.

"Well, at least..."

"Draco, can you go and put Emma in her bed?" I asked, as I wanted to stop the fight that I knew was coming.

"Yeah, whatever." he said, as he picked Emma gently up off of the chair and walk the stairs to my room.

"Mione, I can tell that you formed some sort of relationship with him, but I still think that he's dangerous." Harry said, as soon as Draco entered my room, and closed the door.

"I know what I'm getting into." I told him, a little harshly, as I went back to my essay.

"Herms, Harry's right," Ron said, "With how he's...."

Before he could finish that thought, I interrupted hin,

"Don't call me that, and I'm old enough to know what I'm doing." I said, as I leaned back in my chair, knowing that I wouldn't get any work done now.

"Mione, were just trying to watch out for you." Harry said.

"I know, and I'm grateful that you feel the need to, but you don't have to ever second of the day." I got up, and walked to the couch that they were both sitting on sat in between them, "you guys are my best friends, and always will be, but I can make my own choices." I told them, and I think that I finally got there attention

"Aw, look at that Harry, our little Mione is all grown up." Ron said to Harry. Since they are both taller then me, they had no problem looking over my head.

"Yeah, our little Mione." he said, with a little twinkle in his eye.

As I looked over to Ron, I saw that he had the twinkle in his eye also.

"Oh no, I know that look, your plotting something." I said, starting to get an uneasy feeling.

"How can you think that, we're your best friends, we would never do anything to you." Ron said, as he gave me a puppy dog eyes, the twinkle still there.

As I got up and started to run, they tackled me to the floor and began to tickle me.

"Stop," I yelled, a little while later, through the tears that were falling down my face, "I'm gonna pee!". As soon as I said that, they both jumped back with disgust clear on there face. I got up and ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

When I was done, I walked into my room, to see how Emma was doing, and saw that she was shaking and crying in Draco's arms.

"What happened?" I asked, as I sat next to them, rubbing Emma's back.

"I was just about to leave, and she jumped up and screamed. I'm guess that it was from the thunder." he said, as Emma had now quieted down, and fell asleep.

"She has never really been particular to storms, especially if she is all alone." I told him, as he laid her back down.

"Neither was Tonny." he said, looking off into the distance.

He looked so helpless, and before I knew what I was doing, I leaned over and gave him a hug.

At first he tensed up, just like he did with Emma, but after a couple of minutes, he relaxed a little, and hugged me back, his head dropping to my shoulder.

A few minutes later, he got up, and walked to his room through the bathroom.

Even though he was opening up, he still had a long way to go.

I checked on Emma again, and then went back down stairs and finished my homework, while chatting with the boys.

"Come on Emma, bath time." I said, a little while after dinner when she was in the common room with Draco.

"Kay, Mione." she said, as she ran ahead of me and up the stairs to the bathroom.

After her bath, we went down to the common room, since it was still half an hour till her bed time.

"Hermione," Draco started, as he was still sitting in the common room, but now he had a letter in his hands, and he was staring ahead in the fire, "Would you not mind coming with me to the hospital on Saturday?" he asked timidly.

"Sure, I guess," I told him, "Can Emma come?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping that she could, the Medi-witches said that Tonny has come out of her coma, and she's scared. I believe that Emma will help her." he said, as he waved the letter in his hands.

"That's great news." I told him, as he smiled."Is Draco Malfoy actually smiling, well this is new. What, where's the smirk." I said as I teased him.

"Mione, what are you talking about, Draco always smiles." Emma said in confusion.

"It's nothing." I said. "Well, then I guess that your stuck with us on Saturday." I said, as I quit teasing him

After that, Emma curled up on the sofa next to me, as I read her a book that she picked out on the founders of Hogwarts.

At I was a quarter of the way through the book, she fell asleep, again. And as I glanced at the clock, I saw that it was an hour past her bedtime, so I picked her up and took her to bed.

"Good Night, Draco." I said, as I left him in the common room, working on some homework.

"Night" was his reply.

After I put Emma down, I took a quick shower, and around ten o'clock, I crawled in bed, and fell asleep.

A/N: again, thank you for all the reviews. Hopefully next chapter won't take so long.


	4. Dhapter 4

A/N: thanks a bunch for all of those who have reviewed. I would have thanked you all individually, but then it would take even longer to get this one out, and I didn't want that. So, just thank you.

This probably isn't the best chapter, but it took me forever to get it through, I believe I was suffering from a little writers block, but here it is.

I also noticed that the chapter breaks are missing the font that was supposed to separate them. Well, I'm trying something new, hopefully It works.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, besides Emma and Carrington, and the plot. and that also goes for the last chapter, since I forgot to put one of these in the last chapter.

Hermione's POV:

The rest of the week flew by, and before I knew it, Emma and I were waiting in the common room for Draco, so we could head to St. Mungo's.

Emma was ecstatic, she could not wait to go and visit the hospital, or more like anywhere else that was magical and not the school. She wanted to see the 'outside world', or at least that was how she put it

Already she was in love with Quidditch, watching Harry and Ron, or Draco and Blaise practice anytime that I would take her out to the Pitch.

She already had Draco read her Quidditch Through the Ages to her for a bed time story, claiming that the seeker is her favorite player, 'because the game counts on them, whether they catch the Snitch or not.'

She was also in love with Potions, claiming that 'potions is the only class that I can not understand' and she loved learning difficult courses.

Soon I was pulled away from my thoughts as Emma started to pull my sleeve.

"Mione, why do I have to wear these?" she asked referring to the black robes that I bought for her awhile back, but decided that she didn't have to wear them, and kept her in her muggle clothing.

"Because, we are going out into the wizard's world, and I don't want to draw anymore attention to you than I have to." I told her as I picked her up and settled her on my hip.

"Ok" she sighed, "but there so itchy." she continued to complain.

"I know sweetheart, but you will be able to change out of them in a bit, I promise." I told her, as the portrait swung open, to reveal a very stressed Draco.

"What the matter?" I asked, as I saw the distress in his eyes.

"What....." he said, as he came out of a trance like state. "nothing, it's just..... I feel so guilty about what happened to them, I mean, what if Tonny hates me."

"She won't hate you." I said, as I put Emma down, and she ran and wrapped her little arms around Draco's legs. "My parents died because of me, but Emma still loves me. Carrington will be glad that you are coming to visit her." I told him, as he picked Emma up.

"I guess." he said, still a little down, "well, let's go." and with that, he turned around and started to walk out of the castle, towards Hogmedge

"How are we getting there again." I questioned, as I ran slightly to catch up with his long strides.

"We are going to the Three Broomstick, and then were going to take the floo network to the Hospital." he said.

"But Emma had never used floo power." I told him, starting to pant from having to keep up with his pace.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." he said, and continued walking.

Half an hour later we arrived at the fireplace, as Draco stepped into it, holding an intrigued Emma in his arms. "St. Mungo's" he stated clearly, disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

Soon I followed, falling from the fireplace, while most gracefully onto my bum.

"Mione, that was so much fun!" Emma cried out in joy.

"What?" I questioned, as I saw the look that he was giving to me. "I hate traveling by floo power, so most of the time, I try and avoid it."I told him sheepishly.

"Whatever, let's go"he said, as he helped me off of my bum, and over to the elevators to floor three.

As we got off at the floor aforementioned, he walked down the hallway to a set of doors that were heavily protected, for there were locks, as well as magic to keep anyone from going in, or from coming out.

After a few swishes with his wand, we entered the room, and saw two beds, one with a pale women, and the other one with a young girl.

"Mother" Draco whispered, as he crossed the room to her bed.

He sat by her side, whispering into her ear, telling her stories. Emma and I sat on a bench across from them, not wanting to intrude.

As time went by, with Draco still talking softly to his mother, when Carrington awoke with a cry.

"Tonny," Draco breathed, barely saying her name.

"Ceo." she said, starting to cry, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is." he said, as he walked away from his mother, over to her bedside.

As Carrington and Draco met after the traumatic event, the reunion was a tearful and special one.

"I'm so sorry, Tonny, it was all my fault." Draco said, as he hugged her, cradling her in his arms.

"No, Draco, it's daddy fault." she said, holding onto him like her life depended on it.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that he never touches you again." he said, starting to cry a little.

"Emma, lets go and find something to eat." I said to her, as I picked her up, and we left the room, giving Draco and Carrington some time alone.

We went down to the canteen, and I bought Emma and myself something to eat.

After half an hour, me and Emma made our way back to the room, to see Draco and Carrington sitting on the bench that we once occupied, and talking small talk.

"Hermione, Emma, this is Carrington. Tonny, this is Hermione, and her little sister Emma." Draco said, as he noticed that we entered the room again.

"Hi Carrington." I said, as I went and sat next to her on the bench, with Emma crawling up onto my lap.

Carrington is a pretty girl. She had long, curly hair, that was almost white, and a heart shaped face, with high cheekbones, and fine features. But what draws the attention the most is her eyes, which were big, and a clear blue, that were holding the expression of so much pain and sorrow.

"Hi" she said shyly. As she crawled up next to Draco.

"Tonny, why don't you go and show Emma some of your toys." she said, referring to a few of her magical toys that were in the corner, probably brought from her home once she woke up.

"Ok," she said, as she jumped off of the bench, grabbed Emma's hand, and led her to the corner.

"Here, I brought you some lunch." I said, as I gave him a paper bag filled with a couple of sandwiches, fruit, and cookies.

"Thanks," he said, watching the two little ones as he accepted the bag. "She's so scared, she doesn't want to stay here anymore. Said that she doesn't like to be confined to the room, without anyone to talk to."

"Hermione," he said after about fifteen minutes of being quiet, eating his lunch, and watching as the two little ones played and laughed together, "What is this order, the one that is on the light side, against Voldermort?" he asked quietly.

As soon as he said that, my head whipped to the side, and I stared at him with my eyes wide.

"Draco, it's not something to ridicule, it is a serious matter, and it is not a joking matter." I said, thinking that he meant to joke about the order, and belittle it.

"I know, Hermione." he said, as if her were talking to a child. "why do you think I asked about it. So that I can help the good side take down ..... He-who-must-not-be-named." he said, as though he was going to say Voldermort, but after a glance to his sister, he chose not to. "Or at least get some revenge on Lucius." he said that last part under his breath, but still loud enough.

Again, I stared at him in complete shock, for I took his interest the wrong way completely.

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore, for not only was I not involved in the order over the summer, he's the one in charge of it.

Oh, not to mention, he has an uncanny ability to read people." I said, with a hint of a smile on my face.

"That is true." he said, and then left it there, finishing of his lunch.

"Tonny, Emma, why don't we go for a walk." I suggested ,to give some time to Draco alone with his mother.

"Ok," they both said, excited to go and explore the hospital.

"Well then, let's go." I said, as I grabbed two outstretched hands and led them out of the heavily protected room.

"Mione, can we go to the canteen?" Emma asked, "I want something to drink."

"Me too," Carrington called out after her.

"Alright, lets go." I said, as we went done to the canteen and had a snack of apple juice and carrots.

As soon as we were done with our snacks, we just sat there, talking.

"Mione, when are we going to go, I'm tired." Emma whined, seeing as it was a little past her nap time, and I had to wake her up early, to come to the hospital.

"Soon, baby, soon." I said, as I was watching her eyes start to droop, showing her exhaustion. "Come here," I said, as she came and sat in my lap, curling up and falling asleep right away.

"So, Carrington, do you know if your going to stay here, or come back to Hogwarts with Draco?" I asked

"I don't know, hopefully, I wanna stay with my mommy, but I know that she is ok here, because Ceo is doing all that he can." she said, as she stared at her hands, that were folded in her hands. "But I miss Ceo, and I don't wanna stay here alone anymore." she said, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Come here," I said, as she also got off of her chair, and crawled into my lap, and cried on my shoulder, "I'm sure Draco will let you come with us." I whispered, as she too fell asleep in my arms, crying herself to sleep.

As I sat there, with two sleeping girls on my lap, I just sat there, thinking. About an hour later, Draco came to the canteen, and sat at the table, taking Carrington into his arms.

"Have they been asleep for long?" he asked quietly, smoothing hair out of Carrington's face.

"About an hour," I told him, shifting Emma in my lap, so I could get feeling back into my arms. "Are you gonna keep her here, or bring her back to school?" I asked, wondering if he was going to leave her here. "she really wants to be with you"

"Yeah, I know that." he whispered, "I'm gonna bring her with, leaving her here would be a good idea, but I know she will be safe at Hogwarts.

Come on, lets go back, I locked up my mum's door, and I had all of Carrington's stuff sent to Hogwarts." and with that, he stood up, and we walked to the elevator and went to the ground floor.

As we walked to the fireplace, I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Here, hand her to me." Draco said, seeing the distress on my face.

"No, you already have Carrington." I told him, yet he still managed to take a still sleeping Emma into his arms.

"It's not a problem, just throw some powder into the fireplace, and it will be fine." he said, stepping into the green smoke after the floo was into the fireplace.

As soon as he disappeared, I followed shortly after, and landed on my bum again, this time covered in soot that was at the bottom of the grate.

"Just great." I said, as I stood up, and wiped away most of it, but not able to get away the blackened dust.

I heard light snickering, and turned and saw Draco trying to hide his laughter, and not doing a good job at it.

"Quiet you" I said, transferring Emma from his arms to mine, as we left the Three Broomsticks, and made the trek back towards Hogwarts.

----------------------------------

As soon as we arrived back in the common room, Carrington's belonging's were packed in the corner of the room. But as soon as we entered, a door appeared at the top of the stairs, next to Draco's, with Carrington's name on it.

Soon the door flew open, and all of Carrington's belonging's were lifted and placed in her room, quickly and safely.

"I do believe that Dumbledore now know's that she's here." I said, as we ascended the stairs and walked to Carrington's room.

After they were both placed in there bed, and after I changed Carrington and Emma into there pajama's, I grabbed my favorite Muggle book, A Midsummer Nights Dream, and headed down to the common room, and snuggled up on the sofa, in front of the fire.

"Hermione, can you watch Tonny for me for a bit, I have something to attend to." Draco said, as he walked toward the door.

"Sure." I said, but was only answered by the slamming of the door.

After an hour of reading, Emma came down the stairs, wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Hi sweetheart." I said, as I placed my book down, and wrapped my arms around her as she crawled up into my lap. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I noticed she still looked a little tired.

"My head hurts, and so does my tummy." she said, as I felt her head, and she was burning up.

"Just lay here, and I'll be right back." I said, as I laid her on the sofa, and ran up the stairs, and grabbed a cold washcloth to lay on her burning forehead.

I also grabbed a bottle of children's liquid medicine from my room, and walked down to the common room, and found Emma laying on the couch, with Carrington at the end of her feet, as they were talking.

"Here, Emma, take this," I said, as I had Emma sit up as she took the dose of her medicine, and had her lay back down, placing the washcloth over her head.

As the girls started talking again, I sat by Emma's head and started to read my book again, absentmindedly playing with Emma hair.

"Mione, were did Ceo go?" Carrington said, as I looked up from my book and looked over at her.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he shoud be back soon." I said, as I heard the portairt open. "As a matter of fact," I said, as I pointed to the door "There he is."

Draco entered the room, with a blank expression on his face, not conveying any of his thoughts, or clues of to where he had gone to.

"Ceo, where did you go?" Carrington asked, as she got up and ran to hug him.

"I had to take care of something, Tonny, don't worry about it." he said, as she picked her up, and walked over to the sofa, were she was sitting before, and sat down with her in his lap.

"Emma, what the matter?" Draco asked, as he saw the washcloth covering her forehead, and the pained expression upon her face.

"I have a tummy ache, an my head hurts" she said, as she burrowed further into the couch.

"How about we go and get some dinner?" he said, as it was already seven o'clock.

"Ok, lets go." Carrington said, as she jumped off of Draco's lap, and ran toward the door, trying to tug it open.

"Hermione, are you two coming?" he asked, as he walked to Carrington, and picked her up.

"Umm, I don't believe so." I said, and looked at Emma, "sweetie, are you hungry?" I asked her.

She only shook her head

"Nope, were going to stay here." I told him, as I leaned back down into the overstuffed sofa.

"Ok, I hope you feel better, Emma." and with that, he opened the door, and walked out of the room.

"Mione, can were watch a movie?" Emma asked, as she looked up at me from her spot were she was laying.

"Of course," I said, as I conjured up a big TV, and started her favorite movie, Beauty and the Beast.

As she was watching the movie, I shifted her around a bit, so that I was laying beneath her, as she layed atop of me, as we watched the movie together.

Half way through the movie, Draco and Carrington arrived back, with a plate of food for Emma and myself, with the explanation of 'if you get hungry later' and then they sat down on the opposite couch, to watch the rest of the movie.

When the movie was done, emma's fever had gone down, but she was still a bit sick.

"Mione, can we watch another movie" Emma asked, as she looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch this time?" I asked, as I looked down at her.

"Um, how about........Mulan." she said, as she looked back at the TV, waiting for the movie to start.

As the movie was halfway through, she fell asleep, as it was past her bed time.

As I started to get up, to place her in her bad, Draco stood up and wordlessly took her for me.

After he came back down, I thanked him, and then we finished the movie, Carrington falling asleep soon after the movie was over.

"What is this called?" he asked, as he pointed toward the television set.

"It's a television, or a TV. Most Muggles us it as a for of entertainment, to past time, or get rid of boredom."

"So....I went and saw Dumbledore today, you know about the order." Draco said, about ten minutes later, quietly. "He said that he knew what happened over the summer,and that it would take a lot for work to convince people that I have changed, but it could be done. I told him everything that I knew from what Lucius had taught me, including places that I had know were the Dark Lord had been staying, a few of the undercover death eaters that often would come to the manor, and also a few plans that I knew of, and hadn't been carried out yet. He also told me exactly what the mission of the order was, and how I could help, but first he wanted to get approval from the rest of the members. I told him about the attack, in more detail then what he knew. I also told him how I just want to protect my mum and sister from Lucius, and from further situtions that I cannot control."

"That's great." I said, as I walked over to the plate of food sitting on one of the desks, and started to eat the chicken after I said a little heating spell. "Now all you have to do is wait." I said.

Which is probably the hardest part." he whispered under his breath, which I barley caught.

"Don't worry about, Dumbledore accepts you, and everyone in the order will accept you, not only because you have changed, but because they will see that Dumbledore is right." I told him, as I magiced my finished plate away.

"Well, I'm gonna head to bed." I said, as I looked at the clock and saw that I was already ten o'clock, and when the day was long and busy, ten o'clock seems like forever. "Goodnight" I said, as I walked up the stairs, and took a quick shower, getting rid of soot that I felt had covered me from head to toe, even though there was none there.

As I crawled into bed fifteen minutes later, I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but certainly not a dreamless one.

A/N: I know, how bad is it to not update in like, a months time. I didn't give up on this, that for sure. I could blame it on school, but since that doesn't start for another two months or so, that not the problem. It would be the job, the one that has me working five days a week. I'll try and update more often, but if I do, then they might be shorter. So, we'll see what happened.

Also, in order to get it up fast, I only did one quick read through, and might not of caught all of the errors, my apologies if any got through.


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: again, I don't own anything, besides Carrington and Emma.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews,

Hermione's POV

Dream

_I was walking down a dark hallway, toward shouts and scream's that were coming from the room at the very end of the hallway._

_As I kept walking toward the open ballroom, which is where the end of the hallway led to, I saw flashes of green, red and yellow lights, all going in different directions._

_And being young, the flashes looked as if they were fireworks, and the screaming, didn't register danger in my head, I just wanted to look at the pretty lights._

_Soon, I saw my mother and father run out of the hallway, my father not stopping as he scooped me up into his arms as soon as they saw me, and ran out of the building, not stopping until we were far away from the manor. And never turning to look back._

_But before we were out of the now burning manor, as I glanced over fathers shoulder, I saw a person appear at the door, wishing my parents, his sister and brother-in-law a safe getaway and happy life, as he himself, was defending himself, as well as my parents. _

_And the face that I saw appear at the door, was that of none other than....._

_

* * *

I jolted awake in my bed, my breathing a bit ragged, and my blankets in a twist around my legs._

Since I was at least five, I can remember always having that dream, showing me when I was two. And the most amazing part, was that it felt so real, I was certain that it was real, but that is impossible, for my parents were muggle, not wizards.

I glanced at the alarm clock on my night stand, and saw that it was only two o'clock in the morning, and I still had a few hours till I had to get up and start my day, so I laid back down, and quickly fell back asleep, this time without any dreams.

_

* * *

_

Six hours later, at eight o'clock, I was shaken awake by Emma and Carrington, who were actually jumping on my bed, giggling like crazy.

"Mione, can we watch some cartoons?" Emma asked as soon as she saw me wake up. And seeing as how I decided to keep the telly over the fireplace, she asked if she could watch it. It was supposed to help keep the kids quiet, which wasn't working at the current moment.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said, and they both ran out of my room, giggling some more as they ran down the stairs and turned on the telly, watching an loud and obnoxious cartoon show.

Since I was already awake, I got dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a sweater, and joined Emma and Carrington in the common room, watching the show with them.

Around nine o'clock, I told the girls to get dressed, and then we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, not waiting for Draco, since his door was still shut, meaning that he was still asleep.

As we reached the Great Hall, Emma grabbed Carrington's hand and dragged her through the great doors, and to the Gryffindor table, as I was running after them, to keep up with them.

As soon as everyone who was sitting down for there breakfast, the two happy squealing from the girls, could be heard over the dull roar. The students immediately glanced at the two girls, a look of shock on most faces.

The Great Hall fell into complete silence, expect the two giggling girls, who sat across from Harry and Ron, and started gather and eat as much food as they could find.

The first noise that was spoken, apart for the two little ones, was that of a high pitched squeal, coming from none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Carrington?" she yelled across the room, and as soon as Carrington heard the voice, she glanced up. As she located the voice calling to her, she jumped up and ran towards Pansy, her face covered with the look of pure happiness.

"Sea," she said, as she ran into Pansy's arms. Pansy's face was finally not showing her usual sneering, but one of lightheartedness and carefree, and also one of pure happiness. As if she didn't have to carry around that of her family traditions and hating.

Again, the whole Great Hall was in a shocked silence, with nothing besides that of pure astonishment.

When the two of them pulled apart, Carrington dragged Pansy toward the Gryffindor table and sat her down next to her, all the while talking to her without pausing to take a breath, nor to let Pansy get in any words.

As soon as the two sat down, Gryffindors started to glare at Pansy, that was until Harry shot them all a look, and they each turned back towards there foods and conversations.

The students in the Great Hall, well everyone that was not a Gryffindor, as well as the teachers still present, also turned back to there own lives.

After Harry gave a glare to the rest of the table, I saw Pansy give him a small, grateful smile, before she returned her attention to Carrington. As I looked over towards Ron, I saw that I was the only one who caught it, as he was eating his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, I led the two girls back up back up to the common room, were I was also followed by Harry, Ron, and Ginny, claiming that they wanted to spend the day with me, but knowing that they wanted to talk about Carrington and why she is here.

As we entered the common room, I turned on the telly, and let the children watch a movie, as the four of us sat on the couch, talking softly as though not to gather then attention of Emma and Carrington.

"Mione, who is that?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Carrington, Draco's little sister," I said, not expanding on the explanation. " I at least thought that you could of figured that out, being at she knew Pansy.

"And she's here because...?" he said, as he ignored my last comment. He was looking at me with an expression that conveyed he thought I was a dolt, for not expanding my answer.

"It's not my place to say." I said, after thinking of the right why to phrase my answer.

While Ron continued to ask me question after question, I just sat there, and tried to answer each and everyone of them, but eventually grew bored, and just made it look as though I was listening to him. After a while, I believe that he caught on, for he just started to rant and lecture me.

Harry and Ginny were both watching the telly, Ginny, for she had never seen one before. She was amazed, for every time the scene changed, she would clap her hands, claiming 'that is real magic'.Harry, because he looked bored to tears with Ron's questioning, and was watching the faces of Emma and Carrington, for they were glued to the television set.

As I was staring at the wall behind Ron's head, thinking about my dream, one question caught me off guard.

"Do you like Malfoy, as in more than a friend way?" he asked, staring into my eyes and searching for the answer.

As soon as he said that, Harry and Ginny's head swung in my direction, looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"I don't know" I said after a while of thinking the question over.

"What do you mean, you don't know" Ron said, his face quickly turning red.

"Exactly what I said, I....don't.....know."

"But...but.." he said stupidly.

"Come on Weasley, we know your dense, but not forming sentences, that is a new one." Draco said with a sneer, as he came from his room, followed by Blaise and Pansy.

Ron's face, which had been a red, now turned a darker red as he was now furious from Draco's comment.

Again, Harry's eyes were drawn to Pansy, if only for a second, but then he turned to Draco, his eyes narrowed. Luckily, he didn't say anything, just glared.

"Ceo, mama taught you not to be so mean anymore, your not father." Carrington said, as she heard her brothers voice. "Blaise." she screamed, as she turned around and saw him walking behind Draco.

"Well, if it isn't little Carry Berry." he said, referring to the name that he always called her since she was a baby. She was soon standing up, and running toward Blaise, who enveloped her in a huge bear hug.

"Well, this day is on top of my list as one of the weirdest, and I don't think that anything can take over its place," Ron said, as he stood up, and walked over to the telly, settling himself in front of it, not arguing with Draco anymore.

"What's so wrong with it?" I asked, as I to walked over to where the telly was set, and sat myself behind Emma, cradling her in my lap, as she petted a purring Crookshanks, and Carrington, petting Tyme, emma's little kneazle.

"Slytherins.....showing any sort of emotions," he said, as he started to watch the next movie. " besides loathing and hatred." he finished, as more of an after thought.

"Ron, be nice, really, there are not that bad." I said, as we just watched the movie.

Soon, the rest came followed, and we all sat and watched the movie.

During the rest of the night, Pansy and Harry were giving quick glances at each other, no one, even themselves conscious of what they were doing, that is, besides me.

It had been two weeks since that tense, but insult free night that took place in the common room.

* * *

Now that castle could be viewed without too mush house rivalry. Once the upper years were seen not fighting, the younger just followed along. Comments and insults still thrown about, but they were less stinging, and more just to get a rise out of each other.

Expect Ron and Draco, who's hatred for each other extended for all there lives. And, both are too pig-headed to end there foolishness.

Emma is still in love with school, she even does the homework that is assigned and turns it in, and usually the Professors will humor her and grade it, and a couple of times they have told me that she pays more attention, and gives more coherent answers to the questions than other students in the same class.

Carrington also goes to classes with Draco, but she sits there, with a bored expression that only Malfoy's can pull off. But she does absorbs that information in her head, never feeling the need to do the assigned homework, but will periodically answer a question, or put her own input into a lecture.

As Emma and I were walking back from my last class on Monday, I found Ginny waiting at the portrait leading to our common room, waiting for me, her face a mask of worry.

"Gin" I said, and as I gained her attention, she looked up at her name being called.

As I gave the password tot eh room, she started talking at once.

"Mione, I have to talk to you" she said, as she ran into the common room and up to my bedroom door, before I even had time to step pass the threshold of the room.

"Coming," I said, as I walked up the stairs, and we entered my room, as she started pacing, and was deep in thought.

"Emma, why don't you go and see if Carrington is in her room." I said to her, as I sensed that Ginny was about to talk about and important subject, and didn't what Emma to repeat anything that was said,

"Ok" she said, as she quickly ran out of our room, and to the end of the hall, to Carrington's.

"Ok......OK..." Ginny started, as she finished pacing. "IhavesecretlybeendatingBlaise

forthelastyearandyouaretheonlyonethatknows." she said, and she stopped pacing, and it looked as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder.

"I didn't catch a word you said, Gin, you have got to slow down." I told her, as she sat down on Emma's bed. " just repeat what you said, but slower."

As she took a deep breath and laid down on her back, think of what to say, again.

"Blaise and I, we have been dating for the last year. We have never told anyone, but now you are the only one who knows. Well besides Draco, I believe he knows now. But Mione, how am I going to tell my parents, I mean, I love him, they will not approve of him." she said, a little downtrodden.

"Why tell them, then?" I asked, after the shock had worn off, for I was curious. " I mean, if you have been hiding for the last year, why say anything now, since you don't think that they will support you?"

But she didn't say anything, just held up her left hand, were there was a piece of precious metal on a very important finger.

"Oh my, Ginny, that beautiful." I said as I say a modest size diamond, set in white gold on her ring finger, with little emeralds set on either side of the diamond.

"It was his grandmothers ring, and has been in his family of a long time, for it was his grandmother's grandmother's ring before now. If that makes any sense.

He wants to marry me, Mione, and I want to marry him, but my parents, they wont..... they will think that he wants to follow his parents, but I know that he isn't. I know that he refused the Dark mark, but was forced to get it." she said, as she started to pace again. "I will marry him regardless of what my parents say, but I want there approval." she finished, as tears started to fall down her cheek.

"Gin, why don't you just tell them, I mean, if you get it done sooner, then you can get this all behind you, and you wont have to worry about it anymore." I told her, as she wiped the tears away, and calmed her pacing.

"Yeah, our right, I knew you were made Head Girl for a reason," she said, as she tried to put a little humor into the conversation.

"Very funny," I said, "why didn't you tell me before now, about you and Blaise?" I asked, as the question popped into my head.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin you relationship with him, since you patrolled with him, if this didn't work out. And then after sixth year, we were so used to it, we just continued like that." she said, as she finally sat down.

"Oh" I said, as I heard the portrait open, and two voices drift up to the open door. "I do believe your love just walked into the room." I said, and as soon as I was finished, she ran out the room, down the stair, and into Blaise's awaiting arms, giving him a small kiss.

"Hey, Beautiful," Blaise said, as he stepped way from his fiancee.

At that moment, I could see the love they had for each other, for not only was it in the way that they acted, but also in there eyes, and how they looked at each other.

"Draco, did you leave Carrington in the room all alone?" I asked, as I realized Emma never came back from her room, and Draco just arrived back from where ever he was.

"No, Dobby was with her," he said, "and all were did was leave for about ten minutes, just going for a quick ride." he said, as he sat on the chair, with Blaise and Ginny cuddling on the couch.

"Oh," I said intelligently.

Soon Emma and Carrington came down from Carrington's room, and sat down on the couch.

"Mione, I'm hungry!" Emma complained, as she came over towards me, were I was sitting in from of the fire place, trying to chill away the coldness that I felt.

"Alright, lets go to the kitchens, Carrington, you want to come too?" I asked as I stood up, walked over to Emma, and picked her up, as I held out my hand towards her.

"Yeah," she screamed, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room, going the opposite way to the kitchen.

"This way!" I said, as she quickly turned around and started the other way, still dragging me. As she did that, I started to quietly laugh, as she reminded me of how Emma acted sometimes.

Soon we were at the portrait with the bowl of fruit, and as I tickled the pear and the door knob appeared, it giggled, along with Emma and Carrington, how found the pear amusing.

"What can Pinky get for the missus?" a little house elf in a clean, but slightly ragged dishtowel asked us as soon as we entered.

"I want spaghetti." Carrington said, as she sat down a the table.

"Me too." Emma said, as she too sat down.

"Can I get six plates to go, as well as some pumpkin juice." I asked, as I to sat by the girls. As soon as the house elf disappeared, I turned to the two little ones. " were going to go and eat in the common room, alright?" I said, as they said both nodded.

A couple of minutes later, the house elves returned, and as I said thanks, we were leaving, and going back to the common room, with me levitating the platters of food that I received.

As I arrived back, the three were still in the places that I had left them, but now they were trying to work the television's remote, and were not succeeding.

"Damn it," Draco said, as he started to get frustrated.

"Emma, go and help Draco," I whispered in her ear, as she giggled and ran to him, grabbing the remote and turning on the television to a children's show.

"No, it works this way, Draco." I heard Emma say, as she showed him how the remote worked. After that, it was followed by a disgruntled mumbled in the background.

I transfigured the coffee table into a table for six, and chairs, and placed the food down, as everyone gathered around and eat.

"When do you plan to get marry?" I asked Blaise and Ginny, as we were enjoying our meal.

"Well, we are going to wait till Ginny completes her last year at school," Blaise said, as he was finishing off his dinner. "So, in about a year or two. We don't want to rush into this too fast."

"That is great." I said, as I started to get full, and stopped eating, and pushed my plate away from myself. "and congratulations again."

"Thanks Mione, having your support......it means a lot to me, since you're my best friend." Ginny said, as her eyes filled with tears. "

"Don't cry," I said, " your going to get me to start, and I don't wanna start crying." I told her, even though my eyes were already filling up with water.

As I said that, she started to laugh, and soon the tears were gone, and she just smiled in thanks.

As Emma and Carrington started to fall asleep, they were sent to bed, complaining the whole way, but as soon as they were tucked in, they were out like a light.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of talking, laughing, and an unforgettable night.

* * *

The next morning, after waking up from the reoccurring dream, I was heading down to the Great Hall with Emma, when Dumbledore stopped me in the hall.

"Miss Granger, and Little Miss Granger, can I have a word with you in my office?" he asked, as he walked back to his office door.

"Sure." I said, even though his request sounded more like a statement, one that I had to obey.

As we enter the fascinating room, he pointed to two seats, and I sat myself down, while Emma walked over to Fawkes, and looked at him with in amazement.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" I asked, a little puzzled as to why he would want to talk so early in the morning.

"Well, as I was going over your files, I noticed a bit of interesting information." he said, seeming as though he was in deep thought.

"Your mother, it appears, was adopted at a very young age. She, a muggle herself, was raised into a wizard's household. Now she did not attend any magical school, but was raised being taught the Muggle way, as well as the magical way.

When she was married at the age of twenty-two, she married a muggle man, but showed him her family, and they accepted him, as well as him accepting her."

At this point in the story, he paused, and had a thoughtful look on his face, as though he was thinking of how he was going to finish his story.

"Two years later, when they were attending a engagement party, one that her adopted family was hosting, the place was attacked by Death Eaters. As the young couple was fleeing from the turmoil and commotion, they both made a conscience decision to move away from the Wizardry world, to separate themselves away from it, and live as muggles, and leave her life behind, the family that she only ever know. All of it.

Fifteen years later, the past had caught up to them, and they were killed, for reasons unknown to anyone and everyone." and with that, he finished with his story, and let it all sink in.

"But, Professor, why did you tell me that?" I asked, highly confused.

"Hermione, it was your mother, your mother was the one that the story was about." he said, as it all started to sink in.

"That nightmares," I whispered, " the reoccurring ones. The ones about the flashing lights, and the running out of manor. Its real, it really happened." I said to myself, now putting it all together. "My mum's mum and dad, it's her real family, the one that must of out her up for adoption, no wonder she does not want them to get anything. All they are, are money hungry arseholes. Thay wan't money, for giving her up at birth. Now that's a new low, even for them.

The ones that raised her, the ones that she left behind, who are they?" I asked curious as to know who my mum's 'real' family is.

"It is....." he started, but before he could finish, Professor Snape burst into the room, looking out of breath.

As I glance over towards him, I noticed that he had lost his normal indifference, and looked very flustered.

"Well, did you?" he asked, as he noticed the room was occupied, "did you say anything yet?" he questioned frantically.

Dumbledore just politely ignored him, and turned back to me.

"The family, the one who raised your mother, it was the Snape's." he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

As I heard the name, the same name that my mother was raised as, my ears started to ring, as well as my sight started to become obscured by black dots.

After I couldn't hear anything anymore, and my vision stayed cloudy, I passed out cold, my last thought of how my brain is slow at putting together these details.

A/N: I know, I just keep bring up new situations into the story, but I really didn't think that I could help those two, I mean, who saw it coming, really. I know I didn't. But whatever. I actually liked how this one turned out, well, at least with the Ginny/Blaise, and the whole Snape thing. What I didn't like, was all the scenes with the tv, I mean, how real is that, but, its how it turned out. Next time, I'll try and steer myself away from that.


	6. Chapter 6

1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Emma and Carrington.

A/N: sorry about the lateness, if anyone is still reading this. I finished this chapter about a week after the last one, but hated it, so deleted it and started over, but was then hit with a serious case of writers block. And then every time an idea actually came, I had to work, and working at a toy store, during the holidays, is no picnic. So, I hope you all like this one. And hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's POV:

As I was starting to come around, I realized that I was laying in a bed. As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in the hospital wing. As I looked around, I saw that it was the middle of the night, and that I was all alone, besides Emma, who was asleep in the bed next to me.

As I stood up, feeling a bit dizzy, I noticed there was a small bump I the back of my head, radiating pain, in the form of a headache.

"Child, lay back down," the medi-witch, said. "When you fainted, you hit your head. Unfortunately, we were unable to treat the wound, magically, for you were unconscious. But now that you are awake, we can heal you properly." Madam Pomfrey whispered, as she walked into the hospital wing.

As she was healing my wound, I sat on the bed, thinking about my mother.

How she could just give up her life, everything that she knew, and go back to the family that left her behind? How could she keep this from me?

"There you are, you might want to go back to sleep, Dear." Madam Pomfrey said, as she told me to lay back down.

She left the room, quickly running into the supply closet. She soon gave me a potion, which was a sleeping draught, and as soon as I closed my eyes, they refused to open again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two month has come and gone since that fateful day. The season turned from fall to winter, my eighteenth birthday has come and gone, a day filled with celebration, also with pain and sorrow, for the lost of my parents was at the hardest point yet. Emma was continuing to grow, her mind expanding, the little witch in her growing, demonstrated when she 'borrowed' Draco's wand, and charmed the 7th year boy Gryffindor alarm clock to go off at three in the morning, to the sound of a freight train. And not stop until everyone was awake for the rest of the night. She said she thought of it by herself, but it is also known, that a little someone, by the name of Draco Malfoy, planted the idea in her head. And that his wand was unguarded for a few well placed moments.

Halloween also came and went, Emma excited, for not only was there a great Halloween feast, but there was also a grand celebration, with a live performance of the Weird Sisters, that had Emma enthralled the whole time. Music, dancing, as well as a grand stock of the Weasley's joke candy, had the whole school in good spirits, taking a break from the impending war and jam-packed teaching schedule.

As November rolled around, the last Quidditch match of the season, was also fast approaching. The Gryffindor's, the favorites by a tiny amount, against the tough and sly Slytherins.

As the morning of November 19th came around, at seven in the morning, and a Saturday, Harry could be found in the Great Hall, lecturing his team about how important this game is, for whoever won, received the Quidditch cup. Also talking about strategy and plays that they could pull over the Slytherins

Draco, on the other hand, could be found in the common room, his team and himself surrounding the fireplace, watching a movie. For he felt that he didn't need to lecture his players, they knew what to do, and when, but only a pep talk was in order.

As I walked down to the common room at around seven thirty, Emma was sitting on Draco's lap, as the whole team watched 'Forest Gump'.

"Emma, what are you doing up this early?" I asked, as I pulled my robe tighter around myself.

"Mione, the last match is today." was all she said in an explanation, and the tone in her voice of 'duh', and that I was stupid for even asking.

"For Muggles, these people really know how to dislodge boredom from a person." Blaise exclaimed, as he said his comment out of nowhere.

Soon he realized that all of the present Slytherins were gracing him with the same expression, a sneer, as he was still focused on the movie.

"Well, they do." was all that he said, when he noticed everyone staring at him, then he turned back to the tv and got started to watch the movie again.

"I blame you, Draco." I said, as I went back up the stairs to Carrington's room, ignoring Blaise, and saw her still asleep.

"Come on, Hermione, if I can't have Tonny interested in Quidditch, Emma is my only hope." he said, as he followed me up the stairs, and stood behind me in the doorway, making sure to keep his voice down, for fear of waking up Carrington.

"Yes, well, not all people love that dangerous, stupid sport." I said, as his voice was sending shivers down my spine.

As soon as I said that, he started to chuckle, and again, the shivers continued to still race up and down my back.

"Well, some people find a dangerous man sexy, would you not agree?" Draco said, still with his low, husky voice.

"Well," I said, a little flustered and blushing like mad, " I wouldn't know." I told him, unable to really say anything else.

"I say you do," he continued, "I mean, Potter and Weasley are not exactly saints, but then again...neither are you." he finished, as he placed a butterfly kiss on my neck, and another one on my forehead, as he then walked back down to the common room, gathering up his teammates and directing them out into the Quidditch pitch, for warm ups.

I stood, leaning in that doorway for another couple of minutes, pulling myself together, before I woke up Carrington, and got her and Emma ready for the match.

0000000000

As Ten o'clock rolled around, I found myself walking down to the pitch with Carrington and Emma beside me. They could both be found in Slytherin colours, laughing happily. For Emma, it was her first real match, and nothing could bring her down.

"Mione, are we going to sit with the Gryffindor's, or are we going to the Slytherin side?' Carrington asked, as we reached the pitch and she saw the two different sides, the colours separating the two houses.

"We're going to sit with the Gryffindor's." I said, as I steered them over to the stands to start the long ascend up the stairs.

"But Mione, what if Draco can't see me, he has to know that I'm cheering him on." Emma said, as she stopped her walking.

"Yeah." Carrington put in.

"Don't worry, you girls will be the only ones wearing green and silver, he can easily spot you two on this side, better then if you were over there." I said, as we started up the stairs again.

As we reached the top of the box, we took a few open seats in the front, and waited for the game to start at eleven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later, Colin Creevey stood in the Professor's box, and announced the players, as the two teams flew out of there locker rooms, and circled the field for a few laps, before settling into there own places.

"Captains, shake hands," Professor Hooch said, as Harry and Draco both flew forward, giving a swift, severe handshake.

"Alright, back to your places." she said, as they turned around, and settled back into their spots. As soon as Professor saw that they were ready, she released the Snitch, which hovered around for a moment, before disappearing altogether.

And then, the Bludger and Quaffle were released, and as she blew her whistle, all the players started to move, each were working together, with there teammates trying to score a point, and using new techniques to stump there opponents.

"Chaser Weasley is the first one to catch the Quaffle, and she takes off down the field," Colin said, as he was commenting on the game. " She passes to the other chaser, Finnigan, who then passes back to Weasly, who throws, and Scores." Colin said, as 10 points appeared on the scoreboard.

"Keeper Zabini grabs the Quaffle, and tosses it to chaser Nott. She flies down the field, narrowly missing a Bludger. She flies through the Gryffindor's defense shattering it, as she passes to chaser Terry. He shots...and he scores." Colin said, as the score was now tied.

The game went on for another hour like that, if one score went up higher, it wasn't long before the next team was also up a point.

"And Malfoy sees the snitch." Colin said, but it was unnecessary to announce that, for everyone could see him, as he did a nose dive towards the Gryffindor's goal posts.

As soon as Harry saw that he was moving, he was right on his trail.

"Wow" was all Emma could say, as she saw the two seekers going into a full out sprint towards the goal posts.

"Malfoy's reaching out...almost there...

But the Snitch moves back upwards...throwing him off course

...and now Potter has caught up."

As Colin said that, Draco and Harry had reached the goal posts, both of there hands outstretched.

"There getting closer...and.." he started to say, but as they were both reaching out,

"A stray Bludger, had come out of nowhere, and has hit Malfoy in the side, causing him to slam in to Potter, and they both go tumbling down." Colin said, as the two boys fall the remaining 75 meters to the ground, landing in a sicken sound of bones breaking at the ground.

As soon as the girls saw the two heading for the ground, they both cried out, as I turned them around before they could see anything else.

As Carrington heard them both hit the ground, she took off, running down the stairs, with Emma following a few beats behind her. I also stood up, running after them.

We were one of the first people to arrive at the scene, most people glued to their seats from the horrible sight. And as we arrived, there, in Draco's outstretched hand, was the golden snitch, hover slightly, but soon coming to a close, and settling in his hand.

"And looks as though Malfoy has caught the snitch, and...the...Slytherins...win." Colin said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, with amazement laced in his voice. And after he said that, the Slytherins were in an uproar, screaming as loud as each possibly could, for Draco had finally beat the Gryffindor's.

"Come on, up to the infirmary." Madam Pomfrey said, as she conjured up two stretchers, carefully lifting the two broken boys onto the cots.

"Come on, girls, lets go back to the rooms, and will see them later, when there feeling better, alright?" I told the girls, but both had different views, for they followed the two boys up to the infirmary.

As I was walking behind the two girls, I glanced behind me and saw that I wasn't the only one following the two boys. Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Pansy, and, surprisingly, Luna were all coming too.

As we reached the doors that led to the hospital, Madam Pomfrey stopped the eight of us, and said that no one was allowed in the infirmary.

"Well, lets go to the Heads common room, we can check later." I said, as we returned back to the common room,mostly talking to the girls about visiting later.

When we arrived, I sent Emma and Carrington up to their rooms, to change out of their coats and robes, and into their pajamas.

"Mione, I'm scared, what if Draco's not ok?" Carrington said, as soon as she came back down the stairs, as the six of us sat down around the fireplace, lost in our own thoughts.

"He will be fine, the medi-witch is looking after him, and will fix him right up." I told Carrington, as she crawled up onto the couch next to me, and leaned against me.

Emma stomped down the stairs shortly later, carrying Montgomery and her blanket. She struggled onto the sofa where Ginny and Blaise were sitting, snuggling up next to them, using Ginny as a pillow, and quickly falling asleep for all of the days events.

When two o'clock, arrived, well after lunch, we headed down to the Great Hall, where we were able to catch the late lunch. As Emma was still asleep, Blaise carried her down to the hall for me, and as we went to our separate tables, each member was still in a somber mood.

Carrington ate with the Gryffindor's, barley touching her food, pushing it around her plate. And Emma was laid across the bench, still asleep.

After lunch was over, everyone went there separate ways, as I made my way back up to the infirmary, with the two girls.

As we reached the doors, we entered, quietly, and walked to the two beds with the curtains pulled around them.

Carrington emitted a soft gasp, and then fell into a fit of tears, clinging to me.

The first one that I saw was Harry, who was laying asleep across the bed. He had scratches all over his face and arms, where the blanket wasn't covering him up. Also, bruises across his form.

When I looked at Draco, he look like he got the brunt of the hit. His face looked pale against the white sheets, that is, when you could see the unmarred skin. Almost his whole face was covered in black, purple, and blue bruises. He was also covered in deep scratches, scars starting to form already.

"Mister Malfoy also has a few broken ribs, both of his arms and legs were broken, but those have been mended. He was also bleeding internally, from a broken rib, but that was fixed as soon as he arrived.

Now, the bruises and scratches have to heal on there own, if they are fixed magically, then there will be a greater risk with scarring, since it is on the face, and they are so deep

Mister Potter, just had his left arm broken, and a few ribs that were fractures. Now, since his scratches are not as deep as Mister Malfoy's, his can be healed by magic, but that is as soon as he awakes." the Medi-witch said, as she came to check up on her patients.

I placed Emma on a cot next to Draco's, and convinced Carrington to take a nap, when Madam Pomfrey left, as I took the seat in between the two boys bed.

I sat there for a long time, just content to think.

As I sat there, I didn't notice when Professor Snape entered and sat in the chair next to Draco's bed.

"Mya, I understand of you don't want to see me. I haven't exactly been the...easiest person to get alone with, but do know, that I am trying. My past, my years at Hogwarts, were some of the worst years ever, and they were caused by Gryffindor's."

"Then why teach here, why do you come back to the place that was hurting you the most?" I asked.

"I guess, because, it feels like home. After our manor was attacked, and my sister left home, this is the only place I am truly at peace." he said, and then got up and left, ending our conversation abruptly.

"You know, all he said, it is true". Draco said, as he opened his eyes, blinking from the harsh light.

"I had a feeling it was," I said, as I stood up from the chair, and walked to his bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked, as I got a cup of water from the bed side table for him.

"Like I fell out of the sky." came his dry remark. "Did I win?" he asked,

"It that all you think about, I mean, you just fell about 70 meters, give or take a few, to the ground, and all you are asking is if you won?" I said.

"Well, did I?" he said after a pause.

"Yes, you did." I told him, as I looked out the window, and say that the sun was going down, looking around six in the evening.

"Finally, I beat Potter." he said, a big grin on his face, turning his sharp features, soft.

"Yeah, and you also got the brunt of everything." I said, as I tilted my head to the side, indicating Harry on the next bed.

"Carrington, wake up." I said, as I walked around the bed, and over to the two sleeping girls, gently shaking Carrington awake.

"What..." she said, in a tired tone, trying to roll over and fall asleep again.

"Draco's awake." I said, and saw as her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she bolted up in the bed.

"Ceo?" she said, climbing off of the bed, and immediately jumping into his.

"Yeah, its me, Tonny." he said, as she hugged her close, as she laid next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, tears forming at her eyes.

"I'm going to be ok, Tonny, don't worry about me." he said, hugging her close until she was fast asleep again.

As he turned away from Carrington, I started to stand up from the chair between his and Harry's bed.

"Are you hungry? I can go and get you some dinner."

"No, don't worry about it. I don't think that I will be able to keep anything down." he told me, as he took a hold of my hand, and pulled me onto his bed, next to him. "Now, sleep." he said, as he closed my eyes with his fingertips, and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

As I laid there, awake long after he fell back asleep, staring into the black ceiling. For, probably the first time, ever, my mind was blank.

Slowly, I drifted off into a sleep, void of any dreams what-so-ever.

0000000000000000

"Mione...Mione." she was awaken at what felt like hours later, but was only a half hour passed since falling asleep.

Emma was shaking me still, trying to get my attention. "Mione, I'm hungry." she said, climbing up onto the hospital bed, laying down next to me.

"Alright, lets go see if we can find an..." I started to say, but was suddenly cut off, as a tray off food appeared next to the bed, on the side table. "Well, there you go, all your favorites." I told her, as she sat up and started to eat.

As I glanced at my watch, I saw that it was already seven o'clock.

I got up from the bed, disentangling Draco's arm from around my waist, where it was wound, and without waking him or Carrington up, and walked over to Harry's bed, seeing that he was already gone.

I woke up Carrington, left Draco a letter, informing him that we would see him tomorrow, and then we left the infirmary. The two girls and myself went back to the common room, where we watched TV for a bit, before heading off to bed.

0000000000000000

A/n: thanks too all of the reviews. I appreciate that you take the time to review. I hope that you liked this chapter.

Again, sorry about the wait, and how short it is, but again, hopefully I can get the next chapter out faster. But, we'll see.

If there are any spelling or grammar errors, I did a quick read-through, so hopefully it's not too bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: only Emma and Carrington are rightfully mine.

A/N: Oh, what's this, and update. I think it is. I really am mad at myself, that it took me four months, FOUR LONG months to update. From now on, I promise myself, that at least every month, there will be an update. No more four months. So, if anyone is still reading this fic, I truly am sorry of the long delay, and I hope that this is good enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione's POV:

"Come on Emma, it time to go to Potions." I said, as I started to shake Emma out of her slumber.

"Two more minutes, Mione." she said, as she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

An evil grin came to my face, as I pulled to covers from atop her, and jumped onto the bed next to her, starting to tickle her.

"AHHHHHH" she screamed, from fright. But it then quickly turned into laughter, as she wiggled on the bed.

"Mione, stop." she tried to say, in between her laughter.

"Well, since your awake now." I said, as I climbed off of her bed, and she bolted up, running into the bathroom, and slamming the door close.

"Come on Emma, we really have to go. We still have breakfast to eat." I said, as I left her alone, and went to go and wake Carrington.

As I crossed the hall, on my way to her room, I saw that Draco's bedroom door was open. Which was odd, for he always he it closed when he wasn't in there.

When I looked into his room, I saw Carrington and Emma, both asleep on then bed.

"Emma," I said, "Carrington, come on, wake up." Seeing that neither of them were going to be moving any time soon, I ran and pounced on the bed, jumping up and down in between the two sleeping girls, minding not to step on them.

"Mione," Carrington said, in her sleepy, tired voice, "its too early."

"Sweetheart, it's already after seven o'clock. Class start soon, and we still have to go and eat in the Great Hall today." I told her.

"Emma, Carrington, you both go and get dressed this instant, and if your not down stairs in ten minutes, I am gonna get some ice cold water." I told them, and then climbed off of Draco's bed, and walked to the common room.

And twenty minutes later we were walking to the great hall, with two, now dry, little girls.

"Mione, you really didn't have to do that." Carrington said, standing on one side of me, while Emma was on the other side

"Yes, I did," I told them both. "Next time you'll know that I wasn't kidding" I finished as we reached the Great Hall and entered.

As I looked around the Hall, I saw that Draco has yet arrived, meaning that he was probably still in the hospital wing. I saw that Pansy was sitting at the Gryffindor table, right next to Harry, both in a deep conversation about, out of all things, muggle toasters. Harry's cuts and bruises have been healed, along with his arm fixed. Ginny and Blaise were sitting across from the two, a knowing grin gracing the faces of the two of them. Ron was sitting next to Harry, shoveling food into his mouth, at an alarming rate, despite the disgusted looks on Ginny and Blaise's faces. Also from the occasional Pansy and Harry, whenever they were not focused on each other.

I walked over to the table, and sat next to Ginny, while Emma came and crawled up onto my lap, and Carrington onto Pansy's.

"Hey Tonny, how are you feeling today?" she asked her, as she got her a plate and placed some food onto it.

"I miss Ceo." she said, snuggling into Pansy, carefully eating her breakfast " and Mione threw a bucket of water onto me." she finished, "ice cold."

"You did what?" Harry said, giving me a small glare.

"I warned them." was all I said.

"Them, you mean you did it to both of them." Ginny said, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well, yeah, they were both in Draco's bed." I said, taking a bit out of my toast and jam.

"And it continues to get weirder and weirder." Harry whispered, turning back to his conversation with Pansy, now talking about turtles.

"Mione, sometimes, your just crazy."Ginny said, giving up on Hermione's logic.

00000000000000000000

In potions class, we started a new potion, one that would be able to heal a person that had been effected by the imperious curse. For the curse could cause one to become weak and unable to stand. It would be more effect than any other potion or counter cure avaible.

"Mione, where is Draco?" Emma said, as we were stirring the Unicorn hair into the brew.

"Emma, you know that he is still in the hospital wing."

"I know, but he said at he would be here." she continued, " Last week, when the Professor gave out the assignment, he said that he would be here."

"Well, Emma, that was before he fell of..." I started, but wasn't able to finish.

"And here I am." Draco said, as he came up behind us and picked Emma up, giving her a big hug.

"Ceo," Carrington squealed, running from where she was sitting with Pansy and Harry, to jump into Draco's arms, as he caught her in his arms, pulling her into the all-encompassing embrace.

"Now, now, lets sit down, and let the class mind there business." Draco said, as he sneered at the students that were openly staring at him in disgust, mostly the Slytherin's, for he was showing emotions.

As he sat down, Carrington went back to sit by Pansy, while she was arguing with Harry, but a smile trying to overtake each of their faces. While Emma sat in my lap, starting to take over the stirring for me.

"She let you go, already?" I asked him, as soon as the class went back to there potions. Of course, each with encouragement, for a glare was sent there way.

"Nope," was all he said.

"No, what do you mean no? You were hurt severely yesterday, it's amazing that were able to carry the two girls, not to mention even walking." I said sternly.

"I mean, that she doesn't know that I decided to come to class, without her permission. Mione, I have been through worse, a little Quidditch accident it not going to be hard." he said, looking straight into my eyes, his ice blue eyes softening into grey right before my eyes.

"Fine, I'll drop the subject, but know that I don't approve." I said, going back to the potion.

An hour later, when double potions was over, we all headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

When we reached the clearing behind Hagrid's hut, there were four Unicorns in a pen, prancing about and grazing on some grass.

"Hagrid, how did you manage to catch these?" I asked, as I saw him next to the pen, looking like a child getting there favorite toy back after it has been lost.

"Oh, 'hem, came to me, 'hey did." he said, not expanding on his explanation of where he obtained them from.

"But Hagrids, unicorns are absolutely hard to catch, not to mention that they are more willing to approach witches, than wizards." I said, but he still kept his mouth close.

" and 'hats a good place 'o start class" he said, as class began.

"Now, who wants to 'pproach the unicorn?' Hagrid said. "Ah, little Miss Granger, 'ome on up 'ere." he said.

Emma, who was jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air, walked up to Hagrid, but not before grabbing Carrington's hand.

"Ok, now just approach slowly, and make sure they smell you before they see you. Let them 'pproach you." Hagrid said, "if 'hey don't 'ome to you, just back 'way," he finished

When he said that, I stepped forward, to voice my opinion, but Draco grabbed me, bringing a had to my mouth, effectively cutting off my decision and view.

"They'll be fine," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

The whole class watched in fascination, as the youngest unicorn, for it was still a gold colour, advanced on to the two young children.

"Now, put your hand 'ut, and let 'im sniff it." Hagrid whispered to the two.

"Wow," everyone heard, as Carrington whispered the word as the baby licked her hand.

"Ok, 'ow that 'hey have 'ccepted you, you can try petting 'hem." Hagrid said.

Half an hour later, after all of the witched have succeeded in approaching the unicorns, and Blaise, we left the grounds, and proceeded to the Great Hall, for lunch.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Once classed ended of the day, only having to sit through Charms in the afternoon classes, Emma, Carrington, Draco and I went back to the common room, to finish homework, and rest of the remaining of the day. Carrington and Emma soon falling asleep for their long overdue nap's.

"Mione, come here." Draco said, as he sat down on the sofa, beckoning me from where I was finishing my potions essay, exceeding the three rolls of parchment, to five rolls, at the table.

"Just a moment." I told him, winding up my conclusion.

"Yes." I asked, as I went over towards him, to see that his eyes were closed, and it looked as though he had fallen asleep in that ten minute time period.

I took a hold of the blanket that was thrown over the back of the opposite sofa, and drew it over him, as I turned to walk away, he grabbed a hold of my waist, pulling me down under the blanket, right next to him,

"Oh, nothing, just want to sleep." he said, dropping little kisses on my jaw line, paying attention to a particular ticklish spot.

"No, I can't sleep. Have to go..and..." I started, as my eyes slowly started to droop, proving the exact opposite of what I was saying.

"Just of a few hours, Mione, until the girls wake up, you could use a few hours of rest." Draco said, but it all fell on deaf ears, for I was already asleep."I'll watch over them." he whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later, my ears were starting to hear again, and my eyes slowly opened. I was laying in Draco's bed, looking around and seeing no one in there with me.

I got up slowly, heading to the room in the bathroom, that held the loo, and walked down to the common room once I was finished.

"Ahahahahahah" Emma was laughing as Blaise was spinning her around by her hands. Carrington waiting her turn.

"Mione, did you see that, did you?" Emma asked, as Blaise let her go, and she fell onto her bum, breaking out into a fit of giggles again.

"Yes, I did," I told her, as herself and Carrington ran to he sofa, and sat down and watched the telly.

"Hey Blaise, were's Ginny?" I asked, as he came and sat at the table with me.

"Out on patrol with Draco. He asked me to watch the children, seeing as how you were asleep." he said, watching the telly out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, kinda just fell asleep. I guess that the dreams are just starting to get to me." I told him, as I stood up and walked to the couches, sitting next to Carrington, who was now hooked on to the telly.

"Still having dreams, or are they nightmares?" Blaise asked, as he walked over to sit down next to Emma.

"Occasionally," I said, "not so much anymore, but every once and a while." I told him, but it never reached his ears, for he was now engrossed in the program on the television.

Half an hour later, Draco and Ginny both arrived back from patrol, with Ginny running and sitting next to Blaise, as Draco lifted Carrington onto his lap, as he took her seat.

"Mione, I'll be right back." Emma said, as she rose from the sofa, and climbed up to our bedroom.

A few minutes later, Emma came crawling back down the stairs, her huge comforter being dragged behind her.

"Mione, put in a movie." she said, climbing back onto her spot in-between Blaise, and Draco, then proceeded to spread her blanket out over herself, and everyone else.

"Ok, Emma, I will." I said, as I got up, and put in 'A Little Princess'. Of course, conjuring it up before I reached the telly set.

Half way through the movie, Ginny and I left to get some food from the kitchens, not feeling like going down to the Great Hall, and since the boys and the little girls were engrossed in the movie, left them to watch it. Of course, I had to tear Ginny away from the set, as she too was immersed in the show.

"Of course, drag me away. I mean, i didn't want to watch it." I heard here mutter all theway to the Kitches, and back.

"Mione, you in there." I heard Ron pound on the door, as Ginny and myself turned the corner at the end of the hall, leading to the Head dormitories.

"Right here." I said, as Ginny andI saw Harry and Pansy also with him.

"Ahh." they all said in unison, as they turned around to face us.

"We have been banging on that door for the past ten minutes, and no one has come and answered it." Pansy said, as I said the password and entered the room.

"That's because they are immersed in a movie." I told her, before they could step foot in the door, and once I moved, they saw just what I was speaking about.

The two boys had shifted positions. Blaise was now stretched out on the other sofa, Carrington laying across his chest, as they were now snuggled up her comforter, as was Draco and Emma, all gazes still set on the telly.

"It's insane, it truly is." was all anyone could mutter, and it came from Pansy.

I walked over to the table, depositing the food, then walk to the coffee table, grabbing the remote and pausing the show.

"Hey""what you do that for" and "that's not nice, Mione." was heard, as they all became unspell bound from the telly.

"Dinner time." is what I said, as they all got up, and walked to the table, starting to consume their food.

After we were done eating, with Ron, Harry and Pansy just making small talk, for they had already eaten in the Great Hall, we went back to finish the movie, and once it finished, started a new one, '13 going on 30'.

And for the rest of the night, us unlikely people, watched movies, and talked till bed time, with Pansy and Harry particularly close.

00000000000000000000000000

"Emma, its time to get up," I said, as I went to wake her up for morning classes.

"No, Mione, its not time, its sleepy time." she said, as she again rolled over and proceeded to sleep.

"I'll get the water." I told her, then having her bolt to the bathroom, swinging the door shut behind her.

Two minutes later, I walked into Draco's room, to see that he was still asleep, with Emma on the bed next to him, fast asleep.

I levitated the bucket of water over their heads, and then let it tip, splashing cold water on the unsuspecting pair.

"WHAT THE" Draco said, right at the time that Emma screamed, high pitched, into his ears, causing him to clap his hands over his ears, missing out on my chuckling.

"Mione, what you do that for," Emma whined, as she looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"What did I tell you yesterday." I said, picking her up, and pointing her in the direction of the bathroom, as she then ran in there, waiting for me.

"Mione, why did you have to do that," Draco asked, as he got up from the bed, wet and dripping, and came over to me, engulfing me in a big hug.

" NOOO, let go," I said, trying to wrestle my way away from him. "That's cold."

"Well, now you know how I feel." he said, laughing loudly at my trouble.

"Come on, let go." I continued, still trying to get out of his grasp.

"Nope, I don't think that I will." he said, in-between his laughter.

"Come on, I really have to go. I need to dry Emma off." I said, as he finally let me go, only to have him grab my hand, and pull me back to him, giving me a deep kiss, as he pulled me into his arms.

Pulling away from him a couple moments later, I smiled at him, then approached the bathroom door, shutting it as I turned to dry Emma off, using a quick drying spell on Emma, as she was sitting on the edge of the tub.

I dress Emma, and after we were finished, we entered the common room, and saw Draco and Carrington waiting for us, dressed and ready for breakfast.

We all walked out of the common room, Carrington taking a hold of Emma's hand, as they both walked ahead of us, skipping slowly to the hall.

"What do you have first, today," Draco asked, as she grabbed my hand, twining his fingers into mine.

"Arithmacy" I told him. "And you."

"Muggle studies." he said, as we reached the great hall, entering and going over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Pansy and Harry, who were sitting awfully close.

"Emma, Carrington, do you want to go to class with Draco, or me?" I asked the two, before we were getting ready to leave.

"Um... Mione, I wanna go with you," Carrington said, as she came to stand by me, waiting for us to leave.

"I wanna go with Draco," Emma said, scooting over to Draco's side, then crawling into his lap.

"Ok, I'll see you two later, come on, Carrington, class is a calling." I said, as she started to run out of the hall, but being halted, as she gave Draco a hug and a kiss.

Running after her, were reached the classroom, a few minutes before the teacher arrived.

An hour later, we arrived back at the common room, arriving at the door, and turning to see Draco and Emma just turning around the corner, at the end of the hall.

"Mione, Mione," Emma yelled, as she started to run. Draco jogged behind her, trying to catch up, but not quite making it. "Look at the paper, look at it, I got an O" she screamed, halfway thought the hallway.

Before I knew what was happening, a cloaked figure appeared out of thin air, grabbed Emma around her shoulders. Then proceeded to grab at her upper arms harshly.

"Emma...Emma," Draco yelled, running to trying and get to her, but not being able to run fast enough.

The Cloaked figure gave a harsh laugh, before disappearing again.

But before he could leave, I hear Emma scream in complete terror, crying out of me and Draco.

"NO...NO," I cried out, running to the cloaked figure. "Not you too, Emma " I fell into a heap on the floor, tears pouring down across my face. Carrington come over to me and wrapped her arms around me, trying to comfort me, but not knowing what to do.

"Come on, Mione," Draco said, as he came over and grabbed a hold of my shoulder. Hauling me to my feet, he wrapped me into his embrace. Then, turning to walk down the hall with his arm around my back, and Carrington in his arms. "We have to go to Dumbledore."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Hopefully that was ok. Maybe even a little cliffhanger. I'll try and get the next on out in a month, maybe even sooner, because I believe that I just got over the writer's block for the story.

Again, a quick read through. I really hope that the errors are not that bad.

The unicorn details i got form 'Fantastic Beasts, and where to find them", yeah, aslo not mine.


End file.
